Black City
by Tensai Fox
Summary: Black City is a place with little hope, and the little hope that they have just happens to be an arrogant bastard superhero named...the BlackNinja...AU, will be SasuNaru in later chapters, rated for gore in later chapters.
1. The Black Ninja

_**Trouble at the Black City Bank**_

_**The Black Ninja saves the day again. Stopping and catching the thieves just as they were leaving the Black City Bank. With amazing speed, he was able to tie them to the nearest post return the money to the bank and pose for the first picture ever taken of him from none other then our own #1 photographer, Naruto Uzumaki, from The Black City Post.**_

_**Although the Black Ninja himself did not actually pose for the picture, he did not see Uzumaki taking the picture just as he was handing back the money to the bank. There for "posing" for a great picture that Uzumaki took advantage of.**_

_**"I was only there to deposit some cash," says Uzumaki in an interview. "I guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And in this case it's a good thing."**_

_**According to some of the witnesses the thieves were too busy with the robbery that they didn't notice the manager trigger the silent alarm .The Black Ninja was already waiting for them right outside the bank doors.**_

_**No one can clearly say what happened, for all they saw is a "black blur" and the next thing they knew was that they were all safe.**_

_**So here we say thanks again to our resident superhero, the Black Ninja for keeping Black City safe. (Story by Sakura Haruno)**_

**_--_**

"The story's good. But I really whish you wouldn't use my name so much."

"Oh, come on Naruto. The people love to here about you." said the pink-haired reporter.

Both Naruto, (a 20yre old young man, with golden-yellow blond hair and deep ocean-sky blue eyes) and Sakura, (a vibrant 26yre old young woman with pink hair and ocean green eyes), sat in their boss's office discussing their latest front page article.

"She's right you know," says Tsunade, a busty, blonde with a good ear for a great story.

"Oh, come off it grandma. Just because I happened to have been right about those dealers two years ago, everyone makes me out to be some sort of genius." Here he relaxes in his seat, puts his hands behind his head and his feet on the desk. He says, "I am but a simple photographer."

"Damn straight your not!" Tsunade says, pushing her grandsons' feet off her desk. "If you were 'but a simple photographer' you wouldn't have a job here."

Putting on his 'level 1 puppy eyes' look, Naruto says, "Of course I would. We're _blood_. You can't ignore that!"

"Hmm, you're probably right, but I sure as hell wouldn't publish any of your work."

"Yeah that's true."

Clearing her throught, Sakura finally speaks up. "So why did you call us in Tsunade-sama?"

"Actually I wanted to congratulate you both," she says with a smirk.

Both reporters turn to each other for a moment before looking back at their chief.

"What do you mean?" they ask in unison.

"Your article has completely sold out. First time it's happened in 20yres."

"That's great news" said Sakura.

"Yes, of course it is, but your not one to give out compliments to anyone so what's the real 'sitch grams?"

Glaring at her grandson a bit, Tsunade leans back to reach for a file from one of her desk draws.

"It must be something really juicy!" says Naruto. Eager to know what it's about, he sits up straight.

"How do you know it's something juicy!?" asks Sakura.

"Simple, the drawer Tsunade-grams took the file out from is usually locked. This means she dosen't want anyone looking through it."

"I don't know how you can pay attention to such insignificant details like that."

"It's a gift," he shrugs.

"An annoying one at that," says the other blonde. She had taken out two different files from the drawer. She handed the thin one to Sakura and the thick one to Naruto.

"Any particular reason we get different files?"

"Yes, there is," turning to the cherry-blonde the chief says, "Sakura!"

"Yes?!" she gasps. Looking up from the file she was just about to open, green eyes going wide.

"Take the information from that file and go back to your desk. I'm going to need that article ready to be printed by tomorrow." She finished with a wave of her hand, dismissing her. Not even giving her a chance to argue.

Hesitating for only half a second the cherry-blonde left with a last glance at the remaining blonds. After she left Naruto got up, shut and locked the door, and shut the blinds. Looking through the blinds he asks, "So what do you want me to do?"

"What else? Stay on top and solve what the authorities can't." Smirk. "It's what you've been doing."

"It's funny. In most cases the police would have told me to stay away, but instead their asking for my help."  
Turning around Naruto continues, "I guess the case with the dealers helped."

"Well what did you expect? They had been trying to solve that case for nearly half a year and you solved it with in a few hours. It was bound to make an impression."

Going back toward Tsunades' desk, Naruto sits in his chair again and starts to read the file. Looking through all of it he starts memorizing what's important while also looking for clues.

Tsunade already used to this is sitting back and finishing some of her own work. Well at least the work she knows she can no longer put of. It still amazes her how the 20yre old can be so energetic all the time, but when it comes down to solving problems, or looking for clues, or seeing what others can't …. He can be a completely different person. He'll zone out for hours on end, just absorbed in his work. Never losing focus and with such determinacy. Sometimes Tsunade will literally have to shake the blond out of it just so he will eat. The first time this happened was about two years ago….

-Flash-back-

Naruto had just gotten out of high school. Not really knowing what to do with the rest of his very young life, Tsunade gave him a job as her assistant. Doing simple stuff like, filing files, and getting coffee. One day, though, when Naruto came in to tidy up her desk while she was out doing some research he came across an important file.

At first Naruto was just going to put away, but something caught his attention. It could have been the fact that part of the file was still hanging out of the usually locked drawer, or just the one word he had managed to read as he picked it up. "Drugs"

It's funny how one word can make us see simple things in different ways. With that the 18yre old high school graduate decided that "reading a little more can't hurt", so he read more. Then more and more, until "a little more" turned into the whole file and then some. He did research and found out everything he could about the case. Through some 'modifying' of some police files he was able to find out more. That is until Tsunade came back.

Seeing Naruto at her desk looking through her files and such the first thing that she wanted to do was scream…. And that's exactly what she did.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Uh…?..." '_Good job Naruto I bet that was very smart.'_

Seeing as the blond wasn't getting up any time soon, Tsunade goes over and pulls him out of her chair by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Wait! Wait! I know where they're getting the drugs from!"

Pause.

"What? What did you say?" she asked still holding on to his ear.

"I said that I know where they are getting the drugs from, and why they are able to sell them so cheap."

Another pause.

"Um, Tsunade-baa-Chan?" there was no response. "Tsunade? Please let go of my ear. It huuurts!" he wined.

Snapping out of it she says "okay talk, what do you know and what you find out?"

-Flash-back ends-

After the 18yre old explained everything he knew and how he found all the information, Tsunade contacted her brother, Jiraiya. He is the head of the special crimes unit from the Black city police department. Explaining everything to him with the help of Naruto they were able to bring down one of the biggest drug dealers in the city to justice.

They had intended to keep the truth of how they solved the case a secret so that Naruto wouldn't get unwanted enemies, but it had somehow leaked out. So now they have the blond help out with some cases in secret. It worked out for all of them in the end though. Naruto decided to take up photography as a sort of ruse to stay at the newspaper with Tsunade and have Jiraiya contact him in secret through her. Of course it helped that he was a pretty good photographer himself. And Naruto gets a fat check for his help with the police.

"Hey Tsunade-grams, what is it exactly that has been stolen?"

Looking up from her work Tsunade says, "According to Jiraiya they're just a bunch of random pieces of technology. If you really want to know what they are you're going to have to talk to the people and businesses that were robbed.

"Alright, as soon as I finish reading through this I'll go. Is that alright with you?"

"I would rather you go tomorrow, it's getting late as it is," she said

"Alright, tomorrow then."

--

Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Please review. Please.


	2. The Hero

Chapter 2: the Hero

Chapter 2: The Hero

The hero. Heh, that's a funny word. The true meaning of a hero is not for what they do, or who they save. No, the true meaning of a hero is defined by the size of their heart. They are defined by how much they are willing to sacrifice for someone they love. To completely give your life for another in a selfless act, that is the true meaning of a hero.

_**Hero Saves Children**_

_**Our resident hero does it again. With amazing speed and strength he manages to stop a speeding school bus from crashing into a residential house. According to the bus driver it seemed as if someone had cut the breaks on the bus. No one know who would do such a horrible act but we thank the Black Ninja for being their when we needed him.**_

"_**We were all fine. Everything seemed to be fine, until we reached the last stop before school" says Wendy Williams, student of Twenty-first Jr. High School. "Then all of a sudden I feel this weird jerk, and the bus driver starts yelling at us to hold on to something. I was so scared. I thought that I a goner. Then out of nowhere he came to our rescue. The Black Ninja is so cool!" **_

_**From the accounts of the witnesses the Black Ninja ran up to the bus, tied a rope to the end and pulled it to a stop just as it was about to hit resident Jonny James's house.**_

"_**It was crazy. I got out of my house for a smoke and I see this BUS just coming right at me" says Mr. James. "It was gnarly.'**_

_**(Story by Sakura Haruno)**_

**_--_**

He was glaring again. Of course that was nothing new. Usually that was one of his favorite past-times, but right now he was actually glaring for a reason. That's right; he was glaring at the front page news paper.

Sasuke Uchiha (23yres old with black hair and eyes, and pale skin) is a ruthless business man, player, and one of the richest men in the world. But don't let that fool you, no. he could be one of your greatest friends too. Of course that's only after you're able to win his trust, which is close to impossible.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in," he called.

"S-sorry to disturb you sir, but you need to look over some of these papers. They need your signature." says his secretary.

"Alright Hinata, let me have them." He sighed. Having your own business to run was stressful. Especially when it came down to looking through mountains full of words and paper. There are no pictures either.

Entering the lush office Hinata Hyuga (a very pretty young woman in her 22yer of life, with inky silk like black hair and bright grey eyes,) puts a stack of papers and folders on the Uchiha's desk.

The office was grand. It is the biggest office in the entire building, of course. That in its self though is not what makes it so extravagant. The desk was made of the finest mahogany wood. The windows reach from roof to flore. There was a grand dark brown leather couch on the left from when you enter and a mini bar to the right. Plant and flowers of beautiful different kind's scattered around the room. The carpet is the same dark color the desk and couch are. And the lighting just seems to make it perfect.

Uchiha Corp. is a manufacture that works to recreate and make what's already been invented better. Having had a knack for fixing things is what got Sasuke to create his own company. Not really knowing what else to do with his life it was the only thing that had ever interested him.

"You'll also need to sign these right away," said Hinata.

"Have you done the reports on the inventory yet?" asks Sasuke not even looking up from the papers now littering his desk.

"Of course I have sir. It's that blue folder on your desk."

"Oh, duh how could I have doubted you? You're always on top of everything aren't you?" he smirked, giving back the signed papers.

"W-well I do my best."

"Oh, I know. Otherwise you wouldn't have ever of found out about my other 'job'"

"Well it could have been the fact that I've kno-known you for so long. It just sort of seemed obvious to me after a while," she blushed.

"Hmm, has it really been so long?"

"Seven years next month."

"Yet you still call me sir."

"Only when at work. I know how much you hate it when we're just hanging o-out."

"Best-friends. Huh. You're really like my only friend," says the black haired male as he relaxes in his seat.

"That's because you hate everybody else."

"I don't hate them" says Sasuke sitting up and looking at Hinata straight in the face.

"O-oh really?" says the secretary looking skeptical.

"Yeah, I just can't tolerate anyone else" he smirks.

Rolling her eyes Hinata turn around "I've got to get back to w-work." She says and closes the door behind her.

Sighing one more time Sasuke turns to look out at the city for a moment before returning to work.

(Scene change)

A black figure lurks in the shadow. Looking out into the alleys below from his point a top of the building he follows the gang of rough looking thugs down below. He sees a figure approaching the gang and the gang sees it too. Unfortunately the figure doesn't seem to notice a thing.

'_Hmm, time to work.' _He thinks to himself.

(Down below)

One of the thugs stops as he sees the figure approaching. He elbows the rest of the gang to stop and look. They smirk as they to see the same thing. A defenseless person. To them its time to play.

The figure, a young man, around his early twenties walks along the alley. It is a short cut to his home. He thinks of what he might do once he gets their. First he'll eat and feed his dog then he'll-!

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as some thugs come out of nowhere and grab him from behind. Two of them have his arms, one is in front of him holding a knife to his throat and the other fore are just standing there watching.

The one holding the knife moves a little closer to him and looks him over. He sees the victims' badge on his belt a smirks.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A pig taking a walk on our turf? Tsk tsk. We can't have that now can we?" he says a smirk playing at his lips.

"No we can't," says one of the thugs behind knife-guy.

"I think we should teach him a lesson on how to respect other peoples property," again it's knife-guy who talks, only this time he presses the knife closer to the cop.

Having kept his head down up until now the officer lifts his head, a knowing smirk on his lips. The thugs unknowingly take a step back.

"I don't think you would like to do that," says the young police man.

"Oh? And why not?" asks knife-guy, obviously the leader of the group.

"Because if you do you'd be pissing off my friend."

"I don't think you've noticed but you're all alone here. No one is going to help you."

"Really?" says the yet to be victim. As soon as he saw the gang let their guard down the brunet takes in a deep breath and lets out a _loud_ whistle.

A loud and deep growl resounds around the alley. The thugs are on high alert now and they start to look around for the source of the sound. There at the entrance to the alley, from where the cop had come from, is a big white dog.

Even in the dim light of the moon you could clearly make out the dog. About the size of a ten year old kid, the dog has all white fur and huge white teeth. Any normal person would have the sense to run. But….

"Hmm," smirks knife-guy, "is that all you've got?"

This doesn't put the young cops' worries at ease at all, not exactly what he had expected. The thugs see this too.

Knife-guy turns to the thugs behind him, "show this guy what you like to do for fun boys."

Three of the fore start to walk over towards the huge dog, none of them looking even the slightest bit fazed. Not liking how the situation is going the officer struggles to get free. Knife-guy puts the knife even closer to his throat drawing a bit of blood and he stills for a moment. Then as one all the thugs move in on their chosen victims. There the sounds of growls, whimpers, flesh on flesh, and flesh to concrete for all of 20 second.

There was a gust of wind and then, nothing. They only thing you can here are the sound of the victims' hard breathing and the occasional whimper of the dog.

"Wha-what happed?!" asks the young brunet. He looks around and spots his dog. "No, Akamaru."

"You should know that not all thugs are afraid of dogs. Even if they are as huge as that one," says a deep resounding voice.

The young cop looks up to find none other than, "Wow, it's…it's you. You're the…you're the…the _Black Ninja_!"

Rolling his eyes he says, "Yeah, yeah, so we've established that. Are you okay?" there was no concern in his voice, but the cop nodes none the less.

"I'm Kiba by the way" says the brunet, introducing himself.

"Like I care," mutters the Ninja, "make sure to arrest these pieces of shit before you get home. Got it?" and without another word the Black Ninja disappears into the shadows.

"Geez, what a bastard," mutters Kiba as he fetches his cell phone from his pocket. He starts to dials the main police department but stops. He looks up and changes his mind.

"Better call the fire department first," he says.

Up on the second fire escape landing, hanging from a bar, and unconscious too, are where all the thugs have been placed.

"Man, Naruto is going to have a field day with this."

--

Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Please review. Please.


	3. The Case

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: The Case

"Ha, ha, ha. Man I can not believe that you let yourself get caught like that!" says a laughing Naruto.

"Whatever man. It's not like I wanted to get into trouble. It just happened," says a disgruntled Kiba.

They were currently at a small family owned restaurant, called Chouji's Kitchen, about five minutes away from the police station Kiba works at. Since they know the owner it is one of their favorite places. They even have their own table reserved for them and a few of their closest friends. It is located in the corner by a window. It is secluded enough so that they can talk in peace without having to worry about other people over hearing.

Kiba had just finished recounting the story from the night before and as he had predicted Naruto was not going to let him live it down.

"Now I could finally call _you_ the 'damsel in distress'. Ah I sure do love karma," says the blond with a not so subtle grin. "But seriously are you and Akamaru ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. Just a little sore that's all," says the brunet.

"And a little pride bruised," smirks the younger one. "Answer me something though, is it true?"

"Oh yeah, it's true. The Black Ninja is a downright _basterd_. He couldn't care less about me. I bet he just became a superhero for the glory."

"No, that can't be right," says Naruto as he takes a bite from his fries.

"How would you know that?" asks Kiba taking a bite from his double-cheese burger. "I mean think about it that's got to be the only reason. He obviously doesn't care about people why else would he save them?"

"First of all, don't talk with your mouth full. You just spit some of your burger all over the table. Second you have to learn to open your eyes, otherwise how are you ever going to make detective?"

Swallowing Kiba asks, "oh really? Please oh so observant one tell me what it is that I don't see."

"Okay, one; why would you think that the Black Ninja would save people for the glory if he doesn't even like to get his picture taken? Two; why would anybody save people for the heck of it if they didn't care just a little bit? Three; if the Black Ninja really didn't care about your wellbeing then he wouldn't even have _bothered_ asking if you were ok. No, he has a reason. I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Geez, you can tell all that about him just by the stories you herd? It's no wonder that the boss is always asking you to help with some cases. And here I thought he was just being lazy," says the police officer.

"No, anyone with a sense of logic can figure that out. Oh, but wait your not anyone are you? Your Kiba," smirks the blond.

"Oh just shut up," grumbled the cop.

"Yeah, okay. So I'm guessing that you didn't ask me to meet you here just so that I could make fun of you right? What is it?" he asked.

"Am I really that obvious?" asked Kiba looking a little disappointed. "What is it about me that you can always tell when I'm hiding something?"

"Really? You want me to spell it out for you?"

"I just want to know if I'm really that readable," he shrug's.

Looking at the brunet thoughtfully for a moment he says, "Your hands,"

"Huh?"

"When ever you're nervous about something or there is something on your mind that you're not saying, you tend to rub your thumb against your pointer finger. Hence it's your hands that give you away."

Looking at his hands, "I didn't even know I did that."

"So tell me already. What's the real reason you brought me here?" asks the blond getting impatient.

Kiba looks around the restaurant for a moment first before reaching into his back pack. He pulls out a manila folder and hands it over to Naruto.

"To tell you the truth it was Jiraiya's idea. He wanted me to deliver this directly to you."

"Aug, what is this?" asks the disgusted blond.

"It's a file with all the victims' names and their cause of death," he answers.

"I know that it was a rhetorical question. Why would uncle-Jijaiya have you hand deliver it to me? It doesn't seem like anything special," he said while looking through the file.

In the file there were not only descriptions of the deaths but also pictures and files of the victims. It was amazing he hadn't thrown up yet.

"All the victims killed themselves."

"What? Are you telling me that all these people committed suicide?"

"Not just that, they did it during the robberies. They were all guards on duty or workers that had stayed late-"

"I get it. Uncle-J thinks that there is foul play here. They didn't commit suicide they were all murdered."

"Yes but we can't find any proof of that. There was no sign of any struggle of any kind and all the victims had calm expressions. Except," he reaches out and pulls out a particular file from the back of the folder, "this one."

Naruto takes a look at it and immediately sees the difference. "His expression is sad. Like he knows there is nothing he can do to stop his end."

"Exactly, but that's not enough for the FBI. That's why the boss wants your help."

"The FBI wants to take over the case? What about Neji?"

Neji was one of the FBI agents that Naruto met when he first started to work with the police. They at fist didn't get along because, as Naruto would say, Neji is a stuck up prick that looks like he always smells shit. Of course after they started to really know each other that changed. They even hang out once in a while.

"He trying to keep them at bay but there is only so much that one guy can do. I think that the only reason why they haven't taken the case completely from the boss yet is because they knew that you would be brought in eventually."

"That's bull. It's not fair to Jiraiya," mumbled the blond.

"I know but that's just the way things are. Hey, you're going over to the crime scenes later today right?"

Nodding, "yeah, right after this. Why?"

"Just be carful ok? After what happened last time…."

"Awe, is someone worried for his favorite blond?" teased Naruto.

"I'm serious Naruto," glared Kiba.

'The last time' as Kiba calls it was when Naruto had gone to see a crime scene by himself after the police were done so that no one would disturb him. Unfortunately the crooks that they were investigating decide that that would also be a good time to retrieve some hidden items before the cops found them. Needless to say, they weren't happy to see someone there. Naruto ended up in the hospital for a week. At least the crooks were caught.

"Look don't worry, I have the special phone that uncle-J gave me. If anything goes wrong he'll be the first to know. I swear everyone worries way too much for me."

"That's because you don't worry enough for yourself," grumbles the brunet.

They stayed like that in contemplative silence for a while.

"So can I get you guys anything else?" asked the owner of the restaurant himself.

Startled out of their memories both boys look up. The owner is a tall chubby man, with reddish brown hair and a kind face. Though just try to call him fat and he'll turn into your worst enemy.

"No thanks Chouji. I have to get going soon and Kiba has to check up on Akamaru anyway," says Naruto.

"Oh that's too bad I would have discounted your dessert," says Chouji trying to temp them.

"You always discount our food anyways," smiles Kiba.

"I know. How is Akamaru anyway?" asks the chef.

"Oh his fine, the only reason he's not with me now is because I didn't want him to overexert himself."

"Alright then I'll just leave your bill here. Come back soon alright?" he says as he starts to go back over to the counter.

"You know it," yells Naruto after him. He puts down his money and picks up his stuff.

Kiba looks over to him with a concern look.

"Stop staring I'll be alright."

"Just be careful."

And they go their separate ways.

(End of Chapter)

**Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only.**


	4. The Case part 2

Chapter 4: The Case part 2

Chapter 4: The Case part 2

He knew that it would take a long time to get to the crime scene, since it was practically at the other end of the city. That's why he took his motorcycle instead of his car. The city was huge on its own. It would take a person at lest an hour and a have to get from one end of the city to the other. And that was without traffic. But by the time that he got there he was pretty sore. Some of those places he didn't even know you could get sore in.

"Ow, that's the last time I drive so far on my bike," muttered Naruto once he arrived.

He parked his blue Suzuki in the visitors parking and got off slowly. He took off his helmet and looked up at the building. 'Wow,' he thought, 'this place looks pretty ritzy.' He looks down at himself wondering if should have changed into something more professional than just jeans and a blue muscle shirt with a jean-fabric jacket over it. Then he looked down at his worn out black vans. 'Nah, I'm comfortable in this anyway.'

Putting his helmet on the bars and readjusting his backpack he walks into Kuromi Thech Inc. he looks around for a second before someone steps in front of him and clears their throat.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist. He looked as if Naruto was the most disgusting thing in the building.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto response in his most snobbish impression he could muster.

"Why yes, my good fellow. You see I happen to have an appointment with your boss. Why don't you make your self useful and let him know that Naruto Uzumaki has arrived."

The receptionist looked shocked for a second before coming out of his stupor. He was about to retort when a voice behind him cut him off.

"That won't be necessary, John."

Both 'John' and Naruto turned to look at who had spoken. Sure enough the big guy himself was right behind them.

"Mr. Kuromi, sir! What are you doing here?" John stupidly said.

"I suppose that would have been obvious. This is my company after all. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Uzumaki and I have some business to take care of," he said, making it clear that he will do as he pleases and _no one_ is going to tell him otherwise.

"Alright Mr. Kuromi, you show him who's boss!" said Naruto.

Everyone with in hearing distance looked like they had never seen anyone like him before.

Chuckling a little Mr. Kuromi nodded and led the way. The receptionist was left standing there in stunned silence, mouth agape.

"So where exactly are we going sir?" asked the blond.

Not saying anything the CEO led Naruto to the elevators. Once they got in he took out a special card and swiped it on a keypad that was hidden from view on the bottom from the buttons.

"The Lab in the forth basement," he finally said.

"That's where the robberies took place? I thought that it happened on the lobby flore," asked the blond.

"That's what we told the police to put in the official report. The truth is that the real crime took place down here."

"So why keep it a secret?"

"Most of my own employees don't even know about this place. It's for safety reasons, I'm sure you understand?"

"Not entirely. I understand that there are certain things that you can't talk about but why take so much percussion to hide a lab. What are you really doing down here?"

Mr. Kuromi looked apprehensive to say anything. He wouldn't even look Naruto in the eye.

"Look, Mr. Kuromi if you want my help you are going to have to trust me. If there is something that you don't want the police to know then I won't say a word. But I have to know in order to prepare myself for whatever I am about to face. I don't want to bring you down. I just want to catch the bad guys."

Mr. Kuromi looked into Naruto's sincere eyes. They stayed like that for about a minute that seemed to last longer. Bing. They finally arrived at the fourth basement. He sighed, "Come I'll show you."

(Scene change)

Sasuke sighed. He was done with all of his paper work early, and it seemed like Hinata wasn't going to bring him anymore work to do. Maybe he would check the factories and get a head start on the semi-annual inventory.

Nah. He didn't feel like driving all the way over to the factory. Actually he didn't feel like doing much period….except.

Pushing the button on the phone on his desk he paged his secretary. "Hinata?"

"_Yes mister Uchiha?"_ was the reply.

"Is there any chance that I could take the rest of the day of?" he asked.

"_Actually there won't be anything important until the party you're holding for your business associates next week. Anything else I could call you for."_

"Good then I'm taking of. I'll see you at the party."

"_Um, do you want me to call the valet to tell them you're on your way?"_

"That won't be necessary. I think I'll _walk_."

Getting what he meant immediately, _"right," _was her response.

He got up, locked the door, made sure that everything was in its place, and closed the curtains. He walked over to the mini-bar and pushed a small button behind one of the bottles. A small door camouflaged as a cabinet on the bottom opened up, he crawled through it and the door closed behind him.

There really wasn't much in there. It was a small room the size of a regular bedroom where he kept extra uniforms and weapons for 'just in case' situations. It also has a ladder attached to a wall that leads to the roof.

He walked over to the few uniforms he had there. He reached for the black one but then decided to go for the red one instead. His uniform is simple enough. Most of the material is a bit snug, but comfortable. And also light weight but very durable. He didn't have any loose clothing except for the tie on his mask, but even that wasn't very long. He wares three different belts all black with many gadgets attached. The gloves go all the way to his elbows, also black, that he wares with three bracelets on each wrists that are more than just for fashion. The pants are of stronger material than the rest of his uniform with some belt-loops on the thighs and around the waist where he ties a few more gadgets. That includes his specially made Katana. And finally the shirt was just that. A simple shirt with out sleeves that was very fitting.

He had decided on a katana rather than a regular sword because he found that with it one could move faster and it didn't weigh as much.

After he was dressed, which only took him about a minute; he climbed up the latter and to the roof. Once up there he scoped out the surrounding buildings and jumped.

(Scene change)

It turns out that the lab isn't anything to brag about. Sure it's huge, and sure it has some of the most advanced pieces of technology, and sure its style is something to be impressed about. Oh who was he kidding, the thing is amazing.

"Okay, now I get why all the secrecy. It's impressive," says the blond.

"That is not the only reason that I keep my lab so well hidden," said Mr. Kuromi.

"So I gather."

They stood like that for a moment in a rather weird sort of silence. Not awkward, but not comfortable either.

"Soo? Are you going to show me the crime scene and what was stolen? Or are we just gonna stand here?" asked the blond.

Mr. Kuromi started to walk with a wave of his hand for Naruto to follow, and he did. They walked down a few hallways and down a flight of stairs. When they got to the end of the stairs there was a short hallway and a huge steal door at the end. They walked up to it and the CEO started to put in the pass-code on the key pad to the side. The keypad accepted and opened up to a hand and eye scanner. Once that was done a microphone came out next. "Ichigo Kuromi and guest," he said. Finally the door opened.

"Your name is 'strawberry'?" asked Naruto.

"It was my great-great-grandfathers name. He was a samurai you know."

"You don't say?"

The door had opened to a type of storage, a pretty big one too.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto.

"This is where we keep some of our more dangerous pieces of technology, the ones we failed with. You see some of these pieces were meant for other things and instead did something else entirely."

"And one of these dangerous things is what was stolen?"

"Yes, the Hollow-V."

"Ok, you're going to have to explain that one to me. What exactly dose this Hollow-V do?"

"I'll do better than that, I'll show you."

They started to walk through the different types of machines and such that were there. When the CEO stopped Naruto looked around him to find a bunch of computers put together.

"This is just the computer we use to keep track of everything in here. It has all the information on every piece of technology in this room," he said.

He walked up to it and turned it on. He then proceeded bring up everything on the item that was stolen.

"This computer will show you everything you need to know. It also has the video footage of the robbery and this," he handed Naruto an electronic card, "will give you access to any room or computer in the building. That includes mine."

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here with all this access? Aren't you afraid I might steal something too?" asked Naruto. He knew he was kind of pushing it but he couldn't help his curiosity.

"I trust you," was the simple reply. "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. And he walked away.

"Well," said the young photographer. "Let's get started."

(End of chapter)

**Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only.**


	5. The Videos

Chapter 5: The Videos

He loved the feel of this. The rush that it gave him, to be able to defy the laws of human nature. It was the best feeling in the world. It is one of the few excitements he gets out of life. But it is also one of the best.

He's been out here for a few hours now, just jumping from building to building. He loved being able to do things that most people would find to be impossible for them. Now he is relaxed, now he could really be himself.

"Help, someone stop that man! He just stole my wife's purse!"

Oh good, now he can get rid of some of this excess energy he has.

(Scene change)

Naruto sighed and sat back on the chair that he has been occupying for the last four hours.

"Man," he said, "my butt's gonna be sore for a while. At least I found out a lot of new information that's very use full. And I should probably tell Mr. Kuromi that Larry Green from accounting has been embezzling some of his money."

He got up and stretched, his stiff joints cracking as he did. He started to put all of his stuff away and then he took out his cell phone to check the time.

"9:47pm! Shit, it's no wonder I'm so tired." Gurrrgle. "Heh, and hungry," he sweat dropped. "I better go see if the boss is still here."

He put his jacket and backpack back on and started his trip back up. The blond made it to the elevators and pressed the up button. No one was around any more, they have all gone home. As he waited for the elevator to get down he started to go over all the information that he was able to gather today. He found some interesting things, and he saw some gruesome stuff from the videos of the robbery.

(Video Scene)

**Warning contains death.**

**Camera 1 Video 1**

The video starts of from the lobby. The security was just making the hourly round back to the front. It was 2:59am. Everything seems to be in order…until the clock struck 3:00am.

The guard then turns around and heads over to the front door. He switches the alarms off and unlocks the front gate and the front doors. Then he stands back a few feet, he turns to the camera. There is no expression on his face. The eyes are glazed over as if in a then takes out his gun, puts the barrel in his mouth and pulls the trigger. **Bang!** Blood splatters the surrounding area. And the corps falls to the floor.

A shadow starts to creep in from the front entrance, and the video footage starts to get fuzzy. All you can make out now are just a bunch of shadows and weird looking things moving across the camera. Finally the video is back to normal, but all you see is the dead body from before. Not even a footprint from in the blood on the ground.

**Camera 2 Video 2**

The hallway camera dose the same thing. As you start to see shadows coming closer it gets really fuzzy until you can barely make anything out. And as soon as the shadows are gone the camera goes back to normal.

**Camera 3, 4, and 5 Video 3 **(in the elevators)

A very late night work-aholic is in elevator 2; she is tired and ready to go home. Before the elevator reaches the lobby, cameras 3 and 5 start to malfunction just like the others and elevator 2's lights flicker, then the late night worker turns to camera 4. Again there is no expression on the victim and her eyes are glazed over as well. She opens her purse and takes out a pen. She uncaps it and holds it with her whole hand, the pen is raised and just as the video starts to get fuzzy she stabs the pen into her temple. You see the body hit the elevator floor just as the doors open. The video is distorted for while until the elevators get to basement 4. As soon as the shadows leave the elevators the video goes back to normal. Elevator 1 and 3 are empty, and elevator 2 only has the work-aholic's corps.

**Camera 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 Video 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9**

For the next 10 to 20 minutes of footage the videos from the lab are distorted until the shadows finally get to the steel door entrance to the room where all the failures are kept. Camera 11 and video 9 stay distorted for the longest time. When you can finally see what's going on the door is gone. It is nowhere in sight its just gone. There are no scratches of any kind no sign of broken entry the door has simply disappeared.

**Camera 12, 13 and 14 Video 10 **(in the failure room)

There isn't much from this video, like the others it will start to get fuzzy before the shadows move across the cameras. The shadows aren't in the room for more than 5 minutes. Just as the video gets clear again one of the cameras is able to catch the door reappear. One second it was gone the next its right there, as if it was never gone.

The rest of the videos don't show any thing else. They get fuzzy as the shadows move back out. Other than the door nothing else is seen. There are no traces of any body or anything ever being there in the first place.

(End of Video Scene)

Bing! The elevator opens up for the blond. With his mind still on the videos that he saw he get on and pushes the button for the top floor.

There was just something so strange about the night of the robbery and it wasn't just that all the victims died of there own hand. There were no cameras other than the ones in the lobby, outside the perimeter and the ones in the lab. When Naruto checked the cameras from the outside nothing out of the ordinary occurred other than a raven flying across one of the cameras. The police file that Kiba had given him showed that all the people in the building had died some how, even if they were nowhere near the lab. A few of the victims had slit there own throats with envelope openers and even one of them put his head threw a paper cutter.

One particular person though did have an expression, a sad one but an expression none the less. He was a guard on duty. His body was found some where in the parking lot. According to the file his name was Henry Tailor. He had a wife and 2 kids, twins, both boys. _'I might have a talk with then.'_ Thought the blond.

There is also the fact of the item that was stolen. Naruto can understand why the boss had that thing locked up. It turns out the Hollow-V was a prototype for a new video-game system. It was a helmet type of thing with a pair of gloves. When you put them on together it was supposed to make it seem like you were in the game. But of course something went wrong. Instead of putting you in the game the computer would implant its self in the users mind. It was so bad that one of the beta- testers is now in a psychiatric ward thinking that he can fight of zombies.

Bing!

He made it to the top floor. The blond looked around, the place was deserted. _'Maybe he's in his office?'_ thought the blond. So he walks down the hallway to where the office is located. He gets their and knocks on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in," a tired voice is herd from the other side.

Naruto walks in. The CEO is at his desk working on some paper-work. As Naruto takes a few steps closer to him the man takes off the glasses he was wearing and looks up to the blond.

"I had thought you might have gone home, sir," says Naruto.

"No, no, I have way to much work to do to even think about going home right now," said the tired man.

"What about your wife? Won't she be worried? And I'm sure your daughter misses you very much," asked the blond.

"How did you-"

"Your wedding ring and the picture next to your lamp of the little girl." He points out, "it's kind of a give-away."

"Oh, uh, my wife is very understanding, and I always make it up to them. Did you find everything you needed?"

"I just have a few questions."

The CEO nods for him to continue.

"Who found the bodies?"

"I did."

"Other than the fact that it seemed like suicide was there anything strange about their deaths?"

"Not that I can think of. Then again I don't make it a habit of looking for dead bodies."

"I think I have everything I need," said Naruto and he turned around to leave.

"Please catch this, this monster. Every one of my workers is important to me. I would hate for this to happen again."

Naruto stops to give Mr. Kuromi a look over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I will get this guy and everyone that was involved will get what they deserve." He makes his way to the door but stops and turns to the other man. "By the way Larry Green from accounting on the fifth floor has been embezzling your money for a while now. Just thought you should know." And he walks out the door.

The CEO just stares at the stop the blond once was.

(Scene change)

Everything seems pretty quiet now. What happened to all the late night crime makers? Oh that's right he scared most of them of. Sasuke smirks to himself as jumps of and on to another building. It's so much fun to be him.

He stops for a second and checks the time. 10:33pm. Well it's still kind of early to turn in just yet. Grrrooowl. But he is hungry. Maybe he'll get a snack some where.

He jumps. This time instead of looking for a fight he goes to look for an open restaurant.

'_Hm, I'm in the mood for some Taco Bell.'_

(Scene change)

As Naruto goes down the streets his stomach starts to growl again.

' _I think I'll just head over to get something to eat. I hope granny and uncle-j don't go ballistic.'_

He gets on his bike, starts the engine and puts his healmet on.

'_I think Taco Bell sounds good right now.'_

(End of Chapter)

**Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Blu rubi needs reviews. REVIEW REVIEW.**


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6: The Meeting

It took him a while to get to Taco Bell, and by the time that he made it the only part open was the drive-thru.

'_Man, now I have to eat outside,' _thought Naruto as he headed over to the speaker-box.

"_Hello sir can I take your order?"_

"Yeah, uh, can I just have a number 8 with a raspberry ice-tea."

"_Would you like to add anything to that order?"_

"No, that would be all, thank you."

"_Ok, your total comes to $5.45. Please drive up to the second window."_

The blond nodes his head, more to confirm the order with himself than to the worker, and drives up to the second window. As he heads up to the window though, there is another car in front. The car is an old convertible, but in the car were at least six passengers. The passengers looked to be from the Vikings gang.

The Vikings gang is just a low level gang that does nothing but petty thieving and they like to start fights and trouble. But when in a big group they could cause a bit of damage. And right now, most of them look like they might have had a bit too much to drink.

Currently one of them was trying to get in through the drive thru window.

"Hey come 'ere pretty lady. Get over here and give me a kiss!" said Viking gang member number 1.

"Grows! Get away from me!" said the worker that was trying to get her arm out of Viking 1's grasp.

Now Viking 2 and 3 were trying to help Viking 1 get the worker out.

"Come on don't be –hic- be shy," said Viking 3.

"Yeah!" said one of the others.

Now the other worker was trying to help the poor girl get her arm back.

'_I know I'm going to regret this,' _thought Naruto. He took off his helmet, turned off his bike and got of it.

"HEY! Leave them alone. Go on get out of here. We don't want any trouble," he shouted at them.

The Vikings all stop to turn to the blond that just dared to give _them_ orders.

"Who the –hic- the hell do you think yar?" asked Viking number 1.

'_Ok,' _Naruto thought, _'lets see they look like their drunk of their asses, they can barely stand let alone talk. That gives me an advantage. What do I have that I could use as a weapon. Oh my helmet could help and if I can just take them on one at a time I might just have a chance of winning this.'_

"Alright ya'll, show this –hic- PUNK this idiot, uh, show him, just kick his punk ass." And they all charged.

The only thing that went thru Naruto's mind in that instant was,_ 'oh, fuck'_.

The first one that made it to him got knocked out by the helmet, but the second one was able to doge it and caught him around the middle. They fell to the ground with the Viking member on top and the helmet was thrown aside. Before any damage could be done though Naruto was able to push him off and the Viking hit the side of the building hard. The young photographer didn't even get the chance to celebrate before two of the other Vikings grabbed one of his arms each. He struggled and it paid of because the one holding his right arm lost their grip on him and he punched the one on the left. The guy stumbled but didn't let him go, and the one that had previously been holding him kicked the back of his knees hard.

The two at the blond' side grabbed his arms again but this time twisted them behind him and forced him into a kneeling position in front of their leader. Viking1 slowly started to approach; he raised a fist ready to beat the crap out of the poor photographer.

Naruto closed his eyes ready for the beating he knew he would get. He waited, and waited. _'What the hell is the basterd waiting for?'_ he opened one eye and them he opened both in surprise.

There in front of him with all the other Vikings knocked out, except for the two still holding him, is none other then…

"Shit!"

"It's the Black Ninja!" screamed the two still holding Naruto's arms.

Taking advantage of their shock Naruto got up and freed his self from their grip. As soon as he was out of danger the Black Ninja attacked them. Taking advantage of this too the blond quickly took out his cell phone and started taking pictures. It wasn't his precious camera of course, but he worked with what he has._ 'Man Tsunade is going to love these,'_ he thought.

As soon as all the Vikings were down the Black Ninja turned to the only one still standing besides him.

Quickly putting his cell phone away Naruto went up to finally meet the hero himself. Before he could say anything though the Black Ninja beat him to it.

"You're and idiot."

Well that was rude.

"Yeah well you can't always expect for someone to come and save you, you know," said the disgruntled blond.

"That doesn't mean you should stay and fight."

"I'm not a coward. The lady was in trouble and I'm not about to just sit around and watch as she gets hurt."

"She's inside the restaurant."

"You weren't here! Those losers over there were practically crawling in thru the window," he practically yelled gesturing to the 'losers' on the ground.

The Black Ninja looked over to the window and saw the girl rubbing at her now bruising arm and the other worker on the phone, no doubt calling the police. He then looked over at the other victim and saw determined sapphire boring into him. Mentally shaking himself out of it he looked the blond up and down, to make sure he's alright of course.

"Hm," saw all that came from him.

Naruto blinked, and then he raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, that's as close to an apology as I'm ever going to get from you, huh?"

The Ninja shrugged. The blond sighed. Both stomachs growled. They stared at each other.

"You want something to eat? I'm buying?" asked the blond.

The Ninja raises an eyebrow.

(Scene Change 20 min later)

"You know when I asked you if you wanted something to eat I didn't thought you were going to say no," said Naruto.

"I'm hungry," was the shrugged reply.

After tying up the gang and getting food for the both of them (and the Ninja sating, "I don't want to deal with the police.") Naruto had suggested going over to the nearby park. Where Naruto was sitting on one of the benches and the Black Ninja was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree behind him.

"And another thing, why the hell are you up in a tree, it's not like there's anyone else around. You could come and sit by me, unless of course you're scared to interact with people. Then that would explain a lot of things," he said the last part more to himself than to the hero behind him.

"First of all I'm not scared of little blond boys like you. ("Hey!") Second I'm not scared to interact with anyone; I just like to avoid it. And finally I happen to like sitting in a tree." He took a bite of his taco. "Besides even if there is no one around I don't want to take the chance that-"

"Someone might see you with a civilian, right?"

"Hm" nodded the hero.

A peaceful silence dropped over them as they finished eating there late dinner.

"so how did you get your powers anyway?" asked the young photographer. He just couldn't help it, the detective in him was screaming at him to take advantage of this opportunity to find out all that he could about the mysterious hero. "Were you born with then? Or did you get then by some kind of freak accident? Of do you get your powers from that outfit you're wearing?" He turned around on the bench to face the Ninja.

"I don't know you well enough to tell you something like that. What are you anyway a reporter? 'Cause I don't like the paparazzi especially that Uzumaki guy. No one has ever been able to take a picture of me and I hate the fact that he was able to catch me of guard. What's your name anyway?"

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours?" he didn't like the way this conversation was going. But he always had a back up name for just a situation like this one.

"No, what's your name?"

'_Persistent, huh?'_ "Nick Parish, anyway enough about me do you have a friend you can tell all of your secrets to. 'Cause c'mon you can't be happy keeping it a secret from everyone, right?"

There was a pause. _'I hope he didn't see right threw that lie.'_

"Yes I have a friend I tell things to and no I'm not telling you her name, so don't even ask," he said while picking up his trash and hopping of the tree.

"Oh so the best friend is a girl huh?" asked 'Nick' with a smirk.

The raven landed gracefully on the bench beside the blond, he paused for a second not believing he had let something slip. "…no," he lied.

"Of course not." But the smirk wouldn't leave his lips.

Glaring at 'Nick' the Ninja decided that that was enough time to fool around, "shouldn't we be getting you home now? It is a little past midnight." He watched in amusement as the blond eyes widened comically.

"Are you serious!" he took out his cell-phone to check him self. Indeed it the clock read 12:17am. "Oh man granny-Tsunade is going to kill me!"

He started to pick up all of his trash. The Black Ninja was just watching him run around to put everything in the trash can next to the bench. Then finally he reached over to him grabbed his trash and threw that in as well. He was about to leave when he paused.

"Wait did you say to 'we'?" he asked.

"You fed me. The least I could do would be to give you an escort home." He shrugged.

Naruto just stood there for a second, and then he did something that the crippled hero will never be able to forget. He smiled.

"Heh, I knew you cared," he muttered to himself.

"Let's just get you home ok." The Ninja got up and started to walk past the stunned blond. He looked back in time to see him start to follow him to where they had parked the bike.

"If you tell anyone I'll hunt you down and make sure you won't be able to say anything ever again."

"Whatever."

As they left neither of the men noticed a small snake slither away from the bush near by.

(Scene Change)

Tsunade was beside her self. She had paced so much that the kitchen now had a huge dent going across it.

'_Ok get a grip. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just lost track of time, that's all.'_

She looked up at the clock by the window, 12:49am.

'_That's it I'm calling him.' _

She went over to the phone and dialed his number. She knew that he is a grown boy, but that doesn't stop her from worrying for his safety.

(Scene Change)

So far the streets of Black City seemed pretty quiet; apart from the stray hobo or the late night worker it is going to be a smooth passage.

The Black Ninja looked down to the bike he has been following for the last half an hour. He frowned when he saw that the blond was pulling over to the curve. He jumped of the building he was on to go see what was going on.

Naruto felt his phone vibrate. He knew that if that was Tsunade or Jiraiya they were likely to call in a whole army to come looking for him. He here more than saw as BN landed next to him. He held up his hand to indicate for him not to say anything as he fished out his phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Where the hell are you?"_

"Sorry granny I got caught up in something but I'm almost home I promise," he said quickly before Tsunade could get anything in.

"_Just make sure you get here or I'm sending Jiraiya out to get you"_ and she hung up.

"Your mom checking up on you?" asked the yet again amused hero.

"I don't have a mom," he said casually.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't know my parents. They died when I was like a month old or something. Anyway I'm about half a mile from here I think I'll be ok now of you want to head home."

He shrugged.

"Then it was nice meeting you." He held out his hand. The Ninja took it, and something in the hero was felt. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Then he let go.

"Okay then I guess I'll see you around" the blond put his helmet back on waved good bye and was on his way.

'_I need to talk to Hinata'_ was his last thought before he went to building-hop his way home.

(End of Chapter)

**Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Blu rubi needs reviews. REVIEW REVIEW.**


	7. The Day After

Chapter 7: The Day After

_**Trouble at the Taco Bell? And a New Hero? **_

_**It turns out that banks and stores isn't the only thing that the Black Ninja protects. He protects even those that work in the food business. Two nights ago the Vikings Gang had apparently decided to get drunk and go have a little fun messing with late night open establishments. The one they chose? Taco Bell.**_

_**"Those jerks were horrible. One of them even tried to get in threw the window. And he wouldn't let go of my hand! Mike, my co-worker, was trying to help me but they just wouldn't relent."**_

_**According to both the witness and the victim there was a lone stranger that selflessly put his foot down to help the workers. From what they had said it was a blond male with blue eyes around the age of 20. As the story goes he called out to the Vikings to draw attention away form the workers and on to himself.**_

_** The fight however lasted only a few minutes before the Black Ninja himself went to lend a helping hand.**_

_**"After the gang was taken care the blond ordered food for not just him, but for the Black Ninja too. Then they both left before the police got here," says Mike. "Makes me wonder of they like knew each other or something."**_

_**Yes it makes us all wonder. Though the blond in question was not photographed the Black Ninja was. By a chance encounter our photographer was able to catch most of the fight. Though he was unable to get any pictures of the mysterious blond the fight pictures will have to do.**_

_**Thank you once again to our hero the Black Ninja and to our knew hero the Mysterious Blond. (Story by Sakura Haruno, picture by Naruto Uzumaki.)**_

*******

"The Mysterious _Blond_!?! That's the best you could come up with?"

"Oh calm down Naruto, its not that bad," said Sakura.

"Not that bad! Not only did you make me out to be the Ninja's slut or something but you gave me a crappy name too!" exclaimed the 'Mysterious Blond'.

"Hey don't go pinning this on me! I told you that if I didn't use your real name it was going to sound weird. You're the one that insisted on being anonymous."

"Yeah but I didn't ask you too make me look like some kind of Black Ninja wannabe."

"Tell me again why you didn't want her to use your real name?" asked the still confused Kiba.

The three of them were having lunch at their favorite restaurant, Chouji's Kitchen of course. They along with some of Naruto's closest friends which at the moment included, Shikamaru (a dark brunette that always has his hair up in a pony tail, with black eyes), Ino (another blond and blue eyed women, though a few shades lighter than Naruto's hair and eyes), and Chouji, were discussing what had happened to Naruto two nights ago.

"Jeez Kiba pay attention will you," said Ino. "The reason he can't tell the truth is because he's afraid the Black Ninja will come to beat the crap out of him."

"Hey, I am not afraid of anything," says the indignant blond.

"Whatever," this coming from the lazy genius.

"And why is he afraid that the Black Ninja will come to beat him up again?" this question again from Kiba.

Sigh. "For the last time Kiba, when the Black Ninja mentioned that he hates the paparazzi Naruto panicked and gave him a fake name, so if the Black Ninja were to ever find out that 'Nick Parish' is actually Naruto Uzumaki then he will more than likely be pissed and hunt his tan ass down," finished the blonde.

"Hey I didn't panic; I just didn't want him getting mad at me for taking his picture that's all." He paused for a second, then, "and how do you know my ass is tan?"

"Sorry my secret," was the smirked response.

"Man, what a drag."

"So do you get it now Kiba?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," he nodded. Then he picked out one of the chicken legs on the table and put it on the floor next to Akamaru, who started munching on it happily.

"But don't you think that he might get mad or suspicious that you were able to take those pictures of him when 'you' were no where near there?" he asked.

"No, well maybe, but for the mean time he has no reason to suspect me," concluded Naruto as he started to munch on his ramen. "Yum."

"Anyway enough talk about Naruto's life, what are we going to do today? This is like the first day-off we all get of in a long time," said Ino.

"Well actually I was wondering of you guys wanted to check out that knew movie that just came out, um, what was it called?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, that new one, 'Green Massacres'" said a now excited Kiba.

"Yeah that's the one. I heard it got some really good reviews."

"Yeah sounds good. Then maybe we could check out that fair on 18th St." said Ino.

There was a murmur of agreement as everyone finished eating and started to get up and get ready to leave. Once they were outside they waited a few minutes for Chouji to lock the restaurant.

"Ok, so whose car are we taking?" he asked.

Sigh. "I knew this would happen that's why I brought the mini-van," said Shikamaru.

"And Shikamaru saves the day again," shouted Naruto.

(Scene Change)

In an alley across the street form Chouji's Kitchen, a snake hisses as it watches the group leave to the parking lot.

"Interesting, so that's the blond you saw the Black Ninja have diner with?" asked a sly voice behind the snake.

The purple snake turns to his master and gives him a nod. The 'master' turns back in time to see the grey van leave the parking lot and towards the closest cinema.

"Let's see how much the Black Ninja is willing to keep his blond friend alive," he said.

Then both the snake and its master turned and disappeared in the shadows.

(Scene Change)

"The story of the movie was ok, but the gore was a little over done," says Ino.

The group has just finished watching 'Green Massacre' and was heading over to the fair. Shikamaru was of course the driver and Ino was in the passenger seat talking over her shoulder at Sakura and Naruto who were in the middle seat. Kiba and Chouji were in the back seat discussing their favorite gore scene.

"What!" exclaimed Kiba. "The gore scenes were the best parts! How could you say that it was over done?"

"Because it was," counters Sakura. "After a while they were just really sick and there was way too much blood. Then even after the charters lost so much blood they were still alive and weren't even fazed by it at all. How fake is that?"

"Yup," nodded Ino.

"Oh who cares, I still think that the gore scenes were awesome."

By this time Naruto had leaned in to the front to talk with Shikamaru.

"I bet you predicted the entire story huh?" he asked.

"It wasn't any different than all the other 'horror' films that have come out lately," shrugged the brunet.

"I know what you mean. They just don't make good horror movies like they used to," he sighed overdramatically.

He was about to say something else when all of a sudden the van was jerked into a stop. There were a few startled yelps and a scream that came from one of the girls.

"What the hell Shikamaru!?" screeched Ino.

"It wasn't me woman!" he screamed back, which surprised them because he almost never screamed.

"Then what the hell was that?" asked Kiba.

Hearts pumping and hands sweating they were about to get out of the van when it was jerked back this time.

"Aaahh!"

"What the hell is going _on_!" exclaimed Shika.

"Oh my god. Is that a huge snake?" asked Chouji.

Sure enough when they turned around to see out the back window there was a huge purple snake about the size of an average house. And was that a man on top of the snake?!

"What the hell dose he want?" asked Naruto.

"Oh man we're gonna die, we're gonna die," was all that Kiba could say. Akamaru was whimpering in on the floor of the van where he lay.

"Shut up that's not funny," said Chouji.

"Dose it look like I'm laughing?"

By this time the snake had grabbed the van from the middle lifting it until it was eye-level with its self. Shikamaru had turned off the van and was holding on tightly to the wheel.

The snake then started to tighten its grip on the van. Sakura screamed as the van was being crush. Glass was flying everywhere as the windows were shattered.

"Oh fuck, fuck," this came from Ino who never swears.

Then the snake dropped the van, which was about a two story drop mind you. They all screamed. SMASH. The two front wheels went flying the hood was torn of, the remaining windows were no more and the trunk door flew open. There was a brief silence.

"Augh… is...is everyone alright," asked Naruto, blood was dripping from the side of his face. There were some cuts on his arm and his ankle hurt like heck.

"Ow… oh, I think my arms broken," said Sakura.

She too was looking around at the rest of the group to see how they were fairing. Shikamaru was out cold, his head on the steering wheel. Ino was checking his pulse, only a few scratches could be seen on her.

"Thank god, he's still alive, but he might have a concussion," she said.

"I think my arm might be broken too," said Chouji.

"My head hurts, but I'm alright. Akamaru?"

"Arf," was the dog's reply.

"Is the snake gone?" asked Chouji.

"I don't kno-"

The van was jerked forward this time. They could see the head of the snake bite into the hood and its tail was wrapped around the other half of the van.

"It's going to tear the van in half," figured Naruto.

"What?!" asked Kiba.

That was exactly what the snake was doing. It started to pull and pull. Moans and groans and the sound of ripping metal were heard as the van was torn in half. Naruto could see the floor of the van break apart, and the front seat he was holding on to was pulled from his hands. Ino started screaming but the snake let go of the half with just her and Shikamaru in it.

"Good job," said the man on top of the snake. He then got of and started to walk in the direction of the other half.

"Shit, get out everyone get out," said Naruto.

They didn't have to be told twice what to do. They got out and started to run in different directions. Chouji and Sakura ran over to help Ino get Shika out and Kiba and Akamaru were trying to get the attention of the snake man, but it was no use. With one flick of the snake's tail both dog and master were sent flying.

The blond saw this and made to run away, or at least he tried to run. As soon as he tried to take a step with his right foot pain shot up the entire leg and he fell forward.

"Aargh,…huff…huff."

When he looked over his shoulder he could see that the others had managed to get Shikamaru out and were now checking him over. Kiba was out cold next to the car he landed on and Akamaru was trying to get him to wake up. Then he saw something that made his blood run cold. The man that had been on top of the huge snake was now about four feet from him! The man in question then did something very strange, he bit his own finger.

'_What the hell is he doing?'_ thought the blond.

The creepy snake guy held out his finger and let a few drops of his blood fall to the ground. As soon as this happened the blood began to expand. It grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of an SUV, and then it started to take on the shape of another snake! Only this time this snake was a bluish type color.

'_Another SNAKE?!' _Naruto thought. He started to crawl ready to hop away from this monster of he had to. Just as he had managed to get on to his good foot he felt something grab him from around his waist and then lift him a few feet in the air.

"Aaah, let go of me you stupid snake!" he yelled.

The man had by this time now reached him and was now only about a foot away from him.

"What do want with me?" asked Naruto. He was at least grateful that his voice sounded steady.

"Heh, heh, heh," was the only response that the man gave. He turned to look behind Naruto to the news crew that had just arrived on the scene.

Looking around Naruto could now see that both the fire department and a couple of ambulances had also arrived, but still no police or the Black Ninja in sight.

"This is a massage to the city's _beloved_ superhero the Black Ninja," said snake guy to the camera now on them. "Meet me on the city's tallest building in one hour. If you don't I might just have my snake _drop_ this adorable little blond friend of yours," he smirked.

He then grabbed Naruto's chin forcing him to face the camera. Once he was sure that they got a good shot he turned to start back to the giant snake, the second one following with the struggling photographer held tightly in its tail.

(End of Chapter)

**Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Blu rubi needs reviews. REVIEW REVIEW.**


	8. The Rescue

Chapter 8: The Rescue

It had been a long and tiring day for the young super hero, even if the only thing that he had done today was to get out of bed. He didn't like to be disturbed when he was tying to figure something out. Especially when it came to trying to figure out his own feelings. He remembered the talk he had with Hinata.

-Flashback-

(Yesterday)

"Ok Mr. Uchi-… I…I mean Sasuke, tell me what's wrong," asked the young secretary while still working on the papers in front of her.

They were currently in Sasuke's office. This is usually what they did whenever he needed to talk. While Hinata would work in Sasuke's desk the brunet in question would lei down on the plush sofa in the room.

Sigh. "I'm really not all that sure. I mean it was just his hand it shouldn't have affected me so much," he said.

"You…you lost me. Whose hand are you talking about?" asked the confused girl.

"Nick Parish. He's this guy I saved the other day night."

"Okay, and what is it about him that's got you so weird?"

"That's just it _I don't know_," he exclaimed. "After I saved him from this pathetic gang he offered to buy me a late dinner. So then we went to sit at the park to eat it."

"Wa…wait, you agreed to let him buy you dinner?" asked Hinata, pausing in her work to raise an eyebrow at her boss and best friend.

"Yeah, so?" said the CEO.

"You never accept things from the people you save," she dead-panned.

"I was hungry," he shrugged, much the same way when he had responded to the blond. "Anyways as I was saying, while we were eating the guy just kept talking and asking questions. But not the stupid ones like can I have your autograph or will you be my friend and shit like that, he actually wanted to know things about me…" he left of thinking.

"Like what?" asked Hinata, bringing him back to reality.

"Well… like how I got my powers or if I have any friends and things like that. Why does that seem so different?"

"Maybe it's because he wasn't asking you for something, but asking about you instead."

He pondered that for a moment. Is that the difference? Could it be that he only asked things for his own curiosity and not to satisfy some kind of fantasy? He remembered sensing something about him, something that just brought him to the blond.

"What happened next?"

"Well, uh…after we finished eating I offered to escort him home, which I did, at least most of the way, and when we shook hands to say good-buy…" he paused here staring at the hand he had shaken the blonds with. He may have been wearing gloves, but still.

"What? What happened?" asked the secretary, work temporarily forgotten.

"I just got this weird feeling, like…like…"

"Like?"

"I don't know. I can't describe it!" he said feeling frustrated.

Hinata sighed, a feeling of disappointment washing over her. She was really hopping that her boss/best friend was finally being a little more open about his feelings. "Maybe you should take a day of to think things threw. You know as well as I do that if your mind is wondering you won't be able to do anything right."

He nodded and got up to leave. That would probably be best.

"Just remember that I'll be here if you still need to talk," she said as she watched him go.

"Thanks but maybe I need to figure this out on my own."

-End of Flashback-

At the very least he knew that Nick might not be having a good day either. He had gotten a good laugh at the "Mysterious Blond" bit in the paper this morning. It still annoyed him that that Uzumaki guy had managed to get a picture of him fighting of those goons. And every time he looked back to that night he still can't remember seeing anyone other than the workers and Nick. And that would bring him back to the whole root of the problem of why he was stuck doing nothing in his pent-house. Sigh, this was going to be a looong day.

Ring…ring…ring.

He heard the phone ring and for a moment considered actually leaving it until the caller let of. But then thought better of it and reached up to the side of the couch to pick up the phone.

"Hallo this is boredom speaking how can I make your day dull today?" he said into the phone, not really caring who it was as long as they could take his mind of things.

"_Sasuke turn on the TV."_

It was Hinata. He raised an eyebrow at the panic in her voice and got up from the couch to grab the remote on the table.

"What channel?" he asked.

"_Anything with the news, just turn it on, you need to see this_," she responded.

He turned it on to channel 9 and promptly dropped the remote in shock.

"What the fuck?"

The news cast was showing what seemed to be half of a mini-van. He picked up the control and turned up the volume to here what was being said.

"_**As you can see from the mess that is behind me, there isn't much left of the mini-van that the Snake attacked."**_

"Snake?" asked Sasuke.

"_I think it's him Sasuke, its Orochimaru,_" said Hinata over the phone. Her voice thick with worry.

"_**The person responsible for this mess is yet to be known but as we got here he had grabbed a young blond, male who is also yet to be identified, this is what he had to say."**_

The scene changes to a recording of the events.

"_**This is a massage to the city's beloved superhero the Black Ninja," said Orochimaru to the camera. "Meet me on the city's tallest building in one hour. If you don't I might just have my snake play with this adorable little blond friend of yours," he smirked.**_

_**He then grabbed the blonds' chin forcing him to face the camera. Once he was sure that they got a good shot he turned to start back to the giant snake, the second one following with the struggling blond held tightly in its tail.**_

"_**Let go of me!" was the last thing heard from the blond.**_

"_**We have reason to believe that the blond that has been abducted might well be this 'Myst…"**_

The reporter was cut of there as Sasuke turned of the TV.

"_Your going after them aren't you?" asked Hinata._

"Of course I am. I'm not about to let that bastard go free after seeing that," he said as he headed of to his room.

"_Was that him? This Nick guy you told me about last night?"_

"Yeah"

"_Then just be carful and _don't _let your emotions get the better of you.'_

There was a sternness in her voice that said 'you better or else'.

"Bye," he said and hung up the phone to get ready for what was about to happen.

(Scene Change)

They had arrived at the building about fifteen minutes ago. It had given Naruto the time to be able to look over his injuries. He had a sprained ankle but it wasn't broken, thank God, he also had a gash just inside the hairline and above the temple, but it wasn't anything too bad because it had stopped bleeding a while ago. He also had a few cuts and bruises in odd places including around the waist where the snake had held him a little too tightly.

He was currently huddled in the corner of the roof of the building guarded by the same snake that had carried him there. The other snake was down below, making sure that no cops tried to get up to try and rescue him. It was still a bit of a shock to him that he could have been kidnapped and held captive like some damsel in distress. It irked him to no end.

Looking over to his kidnapper his detective mind decided to make him curious with unanswered questions. The guy was currently about six feet to the left of him looking over the rail onto the city.

"So what's the deal?" he asked, hopping that by distracting the guy it would make him loose track of time incase the Black Ninja needed more time to get to them. "What's going to happen to me if the Ninja doesn't come?"

"I'll kill you," he said like as if it meant nothing, which to Naruto's horror it probably didn't.

"But then you might not get what you want from the Black Ninja," he so hoped that he might be able to change his mind.

There was a brief silence. Then the villain turned to look at him, his eyes a horrible yellow.

"What makes you think that I want something from him?" he asked.

"Well, what other reason would you have to kidnap me? I mean if you just wanted to get his attention then you could have easily have done that without resorting to taking someone hostage," said the blond.

A smirk was now present on the villains face.

"What's your name anyway?" asked the unnerved hostage.

"Orochimaru," he said, his eyes not leaving the helpless blond.

"So what is it exactly that you want with the Nin?"

"His power," replied Orochimaru, now walking toward the young man.

"Can you do that?" he asked while trying to back into the wall.

"Yes, but only if he lets me," he had now reached the blond.

"And how exactly does that work?" he had to get out of here!

Orochimaru crouched down to the blonds' level and reached out a hand to slowly rap around the blonds' neck. Naruto tried to get away the instant he felt that cold hand touch his skin but was a little slow to react as the creep quickly pinned him to the wall. He had him there with enough force so that he wouldn't move but not yet enough force to crush his air waves.

Heart pumping and feeling just a little queasy, Naruto tried again to make Orochimaru lose his concentration.

"S-so aren't you going to answer my question?" he mentally cursed himself for that stator.

"In order to be able to have the power of another 'phenomenal rule' one must be willing to give while the other must be willing to receive. In order to be able to do that I-"

"Must have something that the Black Ninja is willing to triad for. Like another's life." It finally dawned on him. "Your going to triad my life…for his powers." A determined look came upon his face that surprised the snake master. "No, no I won't let that happed. Not after all the good he's done with his gifts. I won't-!"

The hand around his throat tightened considerably. Naruto was pretty sure that that was going to bruise later.

"You are not going to change the out come of what will happen here, is that under stood! I WILL get what I want, and no blond idiot is going to change that." He was furious. How dare some snot nosed brat even try to defy HIM?

Naruto was loosing air. A little longer and he will pass out.

Orochimaru let go.

"Hhha…cough, cough…huff," gasped the blond as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as possible.

"I…huff…I don't care…gasp…how much you try to…cough, cough, cough…to hurt me." Pause. "If you kill me than you will never get what you want."

"I hate it when victims are too smart for there own good," sneered the snake master.

Before the blond could respond to him he had grabbed a fist full of hair and lifted him up to make him stand.

"Ahh…ow, let go that HUSTS!" yelled the young hostage.

"Shut up. He's coming," he said as the snake once more wound its tail around the photographers' waist to dangle him out of the side of the building as soon the its master let go of his hair.

"Oh shit, shit," was all that the blond could say as he looked down. He gulped.

"Let. Him. Go." Said a strong voice from behind them.

(End of Chapter)

**Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Blu rubi needs reviews. REVIEW REVIEW.**


	9. The Battle

Chapter 9: The Battle

**Previously**

_Before the blond could respond to him he had grabbed a fist full of hair and lifted him up to make him stand._

"_Ahh…ow, let go that HUSTS!" yelled the young hostage._

"_Shut up. He's coming," he said as the snake once more wound its tail around the photographers' waist to dangle him out of the side of the building as soon as its master let go of his hair._

"_Oh shit, shit," was all that the blond could say as he looked down. He gulped._

"_Let. Him. Go," said a strong voice from behind them_.

_-_-_-_

"Be more careful with what you say, Black Ninja. One might take it in a literal sense," said Orochimaru as he nodded to the snake still holding the now terrified blond.

The snake in turn loosened its grip on the young man and let him slip slightly before tightening his grip once more. There was a yelp from the hostage and a twitch from the hero.

"What do you want?" asked the glaring Ninja. He was currently just seven feet away from the snake master and about nine feet from the blond. He wasn't directly behind them but a bit to the side in an angle that if anything were to happen he could do something about it in a flash.

"You know exactly what I want," said Orochimaru as he turned to look at him. "Give me your powers," he sneered.

"And if I don't? You'll what? Throw the moron over? Go ahead I don't care." He shrugged.

"What? And even after I defended you, you really are a bastered aren't you?" yelled Naruto indignantly. _'Oh god, don't let me die here,' _were his thoughts.

"I see now," said Orochimaru, "It won't work Ninja. I know all of your tricks, if I drop him you'll just have one of your clones catch him." At this Sasuke's glare intensified. "But I also know that your clones can only last for a certain amount of time."

"Like you can only have a certain number of snakes out at one time," countered the Ninja.

Naruto had stopped struggling in favor of listening in on the conversation. The more information that he could get the better. At least this way he could prepare for what might or can happen. And did he just here that the Black Ninja can clone himself? That's awesome!

"That may be true but do you remember how many snakes I can have out at one time?"

As soon as he finished the question a long grey snake shot out of Orochimaru's sleeve toward the Ninja, but the Black Ninja was faster. Before the snake could even get close enough to hurt him he dodged to the right while slicing the snake in half the long way. The snake in turn then turned to dust and disappeared into the wind.

'_When did he take out his sword and when did _he_ make another snake'_ Naruto asked himself. This was getting dangerous.

"You've gotten faster" commented the villain.

"And you've gotten predictable," he replied. "Enough of this lets finish it once and for all."

"I couldn't agree more."

Just like that they charged at one another. The speed that they were going at was incredible.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that came out just a few seconds after the fight had begun. The moves that Orochimaru had were all very predictable just as he had stated. A few years ago the fighting style that Orochimaru had adopted would have been enough to kill him. But now, now he was confident enough to know just how to read his moves. When the bastard would charge to the left he in turn would block to the right. And now that he knew just how to read his move he was able to go onto the offensive and not just stay on the defensive.

This was good this meant that Orochimaru hadn't been able to get to any more phenomenals which also meant that he hadn't been able to get any more powers.

_This'll be quick,_ he thought, _time to execute plan 'A'._

The only things that Naruto could make out at the moment were two black blurs. He couldn't tell which blur was which. But after just a couple of minutes into the fight he was starting to be able to tell who was who and even who was winning. But just as head had gotten confident that the Black Ninja was winning he saw one of Orochimarus' snake bite down hard on the Ninja's neck. The next thing he knew was that there was a popping sound, a puff of blue smoke, and Orochimaru was standing in the middle of the roof with no Black Ninja in sight.

_Oh no, _thought the blond,_ this can't be right. Did he win? Did he beat the Black Ninja? And where did that smoke come from?_

Then out of no where something sharp and round cut the snake that was holding him in half. The snake, just like the small grey one turned to dust and started to disappear.

For a split second Naruto thought that that was the end. He was going to die by falling of a 30 story building and that was how his life was going to end. But as he started to decent just one story down from his original height the Black Ninja caught him from around the waist and held him gently against one of the windows, his back to the Ninjas front.

"What the hell was that!" yelled the blond looking at the Black Ninjas reflection and holding on to the edge of the windowsill the best he could.

"Hey I got you out of that snake's tail didn't I?" he replied nonchalantly.

"But what if-"

"But nothing, when I set my mind into saving someone's life I do it no matter what the cost. And if you would have fallen out of my grasp well then it would have been one less annoyance to worry about."

"You were worried about me?" he asked, ignoring the fact that he called him an annoyance.

There was a pause before the Ninja replied with a short, "no", while looking away from the reflected glowing blue eyes in the window.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something else when another snake came from above him. An inch from his face and he was pulled back and onto a strong back while the snake was pulled on and dropped to the ground.

"Hold on tight and don't worry about hurting me, just make sure that you don't fall off."

"Ok, I think I can manage that." He said while grabbing onto Ninja's shoulders and wrapping his legs around his stomach just above the waist.

With his head around Ninja's left shoulder he saw a feint blue-white glow coming from his hands and feet as he started to climb back up the building. So that's how he can stick to the walls.

"So what exactly happened up there? I blink and missed the whole thing."

"I used one of my clones to fight him off for a little bit, while I thought out the best way to get you out of this mess," he answered; they had now reached the top.

"Oh, cool, I didn't know that you could clone yourself until that bastard mentioned it" Naruto said as he looked around to find the roof suspiciously empty.

"Shush."

They both looked around to try to find some clue as to where Orochimaru had gone. Naruto was about to bet off of the Ninja's back but before he could the Ninja's hands came around to stop him.

"Don't not just yet," he replied to the quizzical look he knew the blond was giving him.

Naruto didn't say anything but he didn't try to get of either. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw movement he looked more carefully and saw that one of Orochimarus' snakes was trying to hide in the corner.

"Look over there, to the right," he pointing to the snake.

Sasuke looked over to where the blond was pointing at to find…nothing.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked.

"You mean you don't see the snake in the corner over there?"

Sasuke looked again but this time he activated his sharingan, and to his surprise there in the corner where Naruto had been pointing to was indeed a snake. _Could he-_

His thoughts were cut short as the snake that was once tying to hide decided that now was a good time to attack. Sasuke quickly fought it of but then he herd Naruto shout.

"Three more to the left and two more behind us!"

Not wanting to take anymore chances the he jumped up into the air throwing, what Naruto now identified as shuriken or throwing stars, at all the snakes.

"How the hell can he make them so fast?" asked Naruto as they got back onto the roof. "And where the heck is he hiding?"

"I don't know but by the looks of how he's fighting me he isn't going to give up until one of us is dead." _Right now though I'm more worried about how you were able to see that snake when I couldn't._ He thought to himself. It might not be safe to mention that right now. Not when he wasn't all that too sure of Orochimaru's whereabouts.

"BN look out!" was all the warning he got as he was pulled back roughly almost loosing his balance. When he looked around though he saw a huge snake bite down on the spot they were standing in. Crash! The whole building shook with the force that it made.

_I didn't see that! And I still have my sharingan active! And did he just call me BN?_ He thought. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it as the snake master came from behind them grabbing on to the blond on his back. Thinking fast he did the only thing he could think of at the moment and pushed them all over the side of the building.

They were free falling now, all three of them and two of Orochimaru's snakes. Sometime during the fall Naruto had let go of him and one of the snakes had wrapped its self around the blonds' neck. The other one was to far from the group to be able to do any harm and Orochimaru had gotten behind him.

Thinking quickly before Orochimaru could he made a clone of himself much the same way that Orochimaru makes his snakes. Just as he predicted the clone formed its self just behind the snake master. By the time that Orochimaru noticed what was going on it was too late. The clone had unsheathed its katana and cut the bastards head clean off.

Pushing his body faster to the freefalling form of the suffocating blond, the snake already turning to dust as its master died, he again caught him from around the middle and put him over his shoulder. He reached out with both hands to the building to stop there decent. Even with his power working to stick his hands to the wall they still kept sliding a good five stories before coming to a complete halt.

Naruto from his view was able to watch as Orochimaru's body made contact with the pavement, his head splattering next to his body just a few seconds later.

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick," he said.

A grunt was his only response.

He grabbed onto the Ninja's shoulders and slid his was in between him and the building.

"Are you ok?" he asked, once he was facing the Ninja.

Looking at him for a moment like he had just asked the most bazaar question he had ever here'd, whish to his mind it was, he just settled for showing him his hands.

"Ow, doesn't that hurt?" asked Naruto as he looked at BN's hands. They were bloody, scraped, bruised and one of them even had some skin hanging of and showing bone.

"Well yeah but I'm used to pain and I also heal fast," shrugged the hero.

There was a brief awkward silence until BN finally said, "So I guess I should take you to the hospital." With a node from the blond he had him over his shoulder one more time and went of to the nearest hospital. Both of them trying not to think of how close they were to losing there lives, or worse each other.

(End of Chapter)

**Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Blu rubi needs reviews. REVIEW REVIEW.**


	10. The Hospital

Chapter 10: The Hospital

Before they were able to get to far they had stopped on top of a near by building to get Naruto on Sasuke's back once more, as they were much more comfortable this way. The way to the hospital was mostly silent except for the occasional grunt or moans from one of them whenever they landed a little too roughly and managed to hurt one of their wounds.

"So does this mean that you're going to be watching over me?" asked Naruto. "I mean I'm just saying you know with what Orochimaru said to the news crew people are now going to think that I mean something to you and might try to get to you through me."

There was a brief silence as the Black Ninja contemplated what he said.

"That is how these things work right? That's also why you won't say who your best friend is because you're afraid she might get hurt? Or-"

"Quiet."

It was said gently not harshly and that was what made Naruto close his mouth more than what the command was. But the thing was that he didn't really want to think about it himself and now that he couldn't even question what was going to happen next he could start to feel all the adrenalin leave his body, and all the cuts and bruises and his hurt ankle were starting to let him know that he didn't come out of this experience unscathed. Not to mention that his head was also reminding him that he had hurt it in the car accident. And that brought on a whole mess of worries that had been put to the back of his mind during the commotion.

Sasuke on the other hand was currently trying to figure out how 'Nick' was able to see those damn snakes. Could it be that he too is a phenomenal rule but doesn't know it? And if he is than that could put him in a lot more danger than just being the Black Ninja's friend. If word got out there could be a whole swarm of villains out to get the poor blond. He will definitely have to keep a closer eye on him now.

They had finally made it to the hospital. He thought about leaving him on the roof but wasn't sure if the door might be locked so he settled for the emergency entrance.

As they landed by the doors, there was a gurney and a couple of nurses and a doctor already waiting for them. They came over and he let Nick slide of his back and onto the gurney. Before anyone could say anything he jump and disappeared among the city.

Naruto watched for as long as he could until the doctor brought him back to reality.

"Are you ok son? Can you tell me where you're hurt?" he asked while looking over the wound on his head, at the same time the nurses were pushing the gurney inside.

"Just my head and a few bruises, also I think that I might have sprained my ankle," he replied. Then he thought of something. "How did you guys know that we were coming here?"

They had made it into the emergency room and the doctor was looking at his ankle.

"A detective called in and said that the Black Ninja might be bringing in a patient, and told us to be ready."

"Jiraiya?"

"Yes, that's the one."

It made sense. He might have been at the bottom of the building with some of the other police officers trying to fight of Orochimaru's giant snake. Then he realized something.

"Do you happen to know if a group of people around my age might have been admitted to this hospital about an hour ago?" he hoped that it was this hospital that the gang was admitted to or he might have a bit of a harder time trying to find out if they were okay.

"There was a group but I'm not too sure of it's the same group you're referring to. If you can give me their names I'm sure I could get a nurse to find out for you?" asked the doctor.

Naruto nodded and complied. About a half an hour later, a wrap for his sprained ankle, three stitches for is head, a lot of bandages and some light pain meds later he was still in the emergency room waiting for the doctor to bring him his release papers and still no word from anyone about his friends.

He was lying down on the hospital bed when he heard footsteps approaching his room. Three sets if he wasn't mistaken. One woman and two men. Once they were close enough the curtain was pulled to reveal Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the doctor. There was a brief pause as both Jiraiya and Tsunade looked him over. Then as if some one had suddenly pushed play Tsunade threw her arms around the blond and gently hugged him.

"Oh, god I was expecting you to be worse. I'm so glad that you're okay," she said into his shoulder.

"He's an Uzumaki, he's tough," said Jiraiya. Although it sounded like he might have been a little shaken up himself. And considering that he might have been fighting a 20 foot tall snake he was doing pretty well.

"Hey, alright you guy, I'm ok, really," insisted Naruto. "The Black Ninja saved me and he also killed that snake bastard. So there's nothing to worry about anymore." He let go of Tsunade and held her at arms length to look at them both. "The only thing I want right now is to know how the gang is doing. Are they ok? What hospital were they taken to?"

"They should be fine," this came from the doctor who up until now was quiet, "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, I got a bit swamped. Anyways, all your friends are fine, and have all been admitted here. You were all very lucky that none of you came out of that attack with anything worse."

He came up to the bed as he took out some papers from his clip-board.

"Let me see now, the girls…aha. Miss Ino only had a few scrapes, cuts and some bruising to one of her ribs. Miss Sakura had a dislocated shoulder and a few scrapes here and there. Mr. Shikamaru suffered a major concussion so we will be keeping him here over night but I'm sure that he'll be fine to leave tomorrow morning. Mr. Chouji fractured his arm and will have to have it in a sling for a few weeks but he should also be fine. Mr. Kiba though, he suffered the most; the crash in particular did little other than a few cuts here and there. But as I saw in the news video he was thrown onto a car by a giant snake. He too suffered from a major concussion, two cracked ribs, three bruised ribs and a sprained wrist. If he takes it easy for a couple of weeks he should heal just fine, with absolutely no permanent damage. But he too will have to stay over night." He nodded as he finished reading of the papers.

"So they're all okay?" Naruto asked. He just needed to here the words.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "They are all doing very well."

He then turned to the other too and handed Jiraiya the pain meds prescription and told him to go up to the front desk to discharge Naruto. With that he left the family to their business.

Tsunade looked at her grandson and for a second Naruto felt like he was a little kid again.

"I didn't go looking for trouble this time granny! That snake-bastard came looking for me. I didn't even know the guy. Honest." He said, hoping that if he could explain things fast enough than maybe his grandma and his great uncle won't go crazy and try to protect him again. They do have to understand that he's not a little kid anymore and that even if he gets hurt that that's fine because these things will happen.

Tsunade took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then let it out slowly. She then opened her eyes and looked at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"It's ok," she said.

"Huh?" was the simultaneous reply of the stunned men in the room.

"Look, Naruto," she started as she kneeled in front of him so that now he was looking down at her rather than having her look down at him. "I did some thinking the other night. ("Uh oh," came from Jiraiya which he was then smacked for.) And I came to the conclusion that you're right about me mothering you way to much. You're a young man now and even though it's going to be hell not being able to know what you're doing all the time. I'll know that you do consider things before you do them and that you can take care of you're self."

They stayed like that for a second as the blond took in what he just herd.

"What changed?" he asked. "I know that you already knew that. So why exactly are you just now letting me go? Not that I'm complaining or anything but I at least think I should know what made my overprotective granny change her mind."

"Well," she paused as she got back up to her feet, "the difference is that now you have your own personal hero to protect you."

"I knew that you wouldn't let up unless you had some kind of insurance that I'll be alright," he sighed. "At least I know that the Black Ninja will give some space," he muttered the last part to himself but the other two still herd him.

"Speaking of hero's," said Jiraiya, "what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," shrugged the blond, "he left before we could properly talk."

"Enough about this then, let's go see your friends and then let's get you home so that you could rest up."

Naruto nodded and with Jiraiyas help hauled himself to the wheelchair that was left by one of the nurses earlier.

(Scene Change)

When he made it back to his home Hinata was already waiting for him with a medical kit in the living room. Worry etched on her face.

"I'm fine, Hina-"

"No, you're not. You're hurt," she said sternly, and then proceeded to push him down on the sofa.

It's one of the few times that she wont stutter is when she worries for some one else.

She had already started to cut of the remains of the gloves that he was wearing and was looking over his wounds.

"I think you're going to have to get these checked by a real doctor Sasuke. I don't think there's much that I could do."

"I know," he said, a story to feed the doctor forming in his mind.

"So is Nick going to be alright?" she asked while she got some rubbing alcohol out to pour on his hands.

"Yeah, I'm sure that he is. But I still took him to a hospital just incase."

"Did you make sure or did you just leave him there? This is going to hurt," she muttered the last part as she poured the alcohol on.

Sasuke bit his lip as the pain washed through and waited while it subsided.

"There was already a doctor and a few nurses outside waited for us. I made sure that they really were from the hospital before I left. But other than that I didn't stick around."

Hinata was starting to wrap his hands in some gauze.

"And what about Orochimaru?" she asked.

"Dead," he deadpanned.

Nothing more needed to be said.

"Good, let's get out of uniform and I'll drive you over to the hospital."

"Thanks, but there is something that I need to talk to you about first. Or rather I need you to do some research for-"

"No, first the hospital and then what ever else you need."

"Ok fine," he grumbled knowing that he wasn't going to get out of it. But he really wanted to find out more about Nick.

(End of Chapter)

**Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Blu rubi needs reviews. REVIEW REVIEW.**


	11. The Day Before

Chapter 11: The Day Before

He was due for another visit from him. He just knew it. The fist time he had found him in need of rescue in the Taco Bell. Two days later he needed two be rescued from Orochimaru. Something is bound to happen again and that is when he will finally get his answers.

Sasuke had spend the last two days trying (and failing) to find out anything and everything about Nick Parish. But so far, nothing! It's like the guy doesn't exist.

He had of course put in a lot of thought into it, and so that was how he came to the conclusion that Nick Parish really doesn't exist. That could only mean that "Nick" lied to him.

So then that brought on some more questions. If 'Nick' lied to him about whom he really is then what else could he have lied about and why? Why did he feel the need to lie about who he is? It made no sense and it was getting frustrating.

How could he do that to him? He knew he shouldn't have trusted him. People always wind up misleading him. That was why he hadn't tried to be friends with any one anymore. People will always hurt you.

No wait. What if he couldn't tell him the truth? What if 'Nick' wasn't allowed or something? Maybe it was for Sasuke's own protection that he didn't tell him the truth. Yeah that could be it.

He felt a bubble of hope fill him with that thought, a tiny little bubble that hadn't been filled in a long time. But just as that bubble seemed to fill it also began to deflate.

Maybe he was reading way too much into it. Or maybe…

"Argh! This is frustrating!" he said as he pulled on his hair.

The sound of a bottle falling over was herd as Hinata was startled from her task of filling in a cup with water.

"Maybe you should take a break," she suggested as she came around his desk with another cup of water.

Sasuke's hands had healed up considerably but they were still pretty bad. He was able to pick things up but not heavy things and not for every long, which was also why he hadn't been able to do much but try and find out what he could about 'Nick'.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He paused to take a sip, "thank you, but it's just that I can't seem to figure him out! He seemed really sincere whenever we talked and to find out that he was lying to me this whole time is just-"

"O-ok you know what you need to stop right there. Go take a 'walk' or something you know to relax. For all you know the only thing that he has lied to you about is that his name isn't really Nick Perish."

"You know I can't right now. My hands are still messed up. The only thing I would be able to do anything with would be with my feet. I may be good but I doubt that I could tie someone up with just my feet. And besides that I was looking over the news on the web for the last week or so and I found some interesting things. There have been a stream of robberies going around but they seem to be random. The only thing that's common is the way that all the victims died."

"Why don't you help me plan out the party for tomorrow," said Hinata as she wanted Sasuke to take his mind off of being a hero for a little while. After all if she didn't ground him no one else would. "A lot of people will be attending including some of the most respected members of the media. So you know that your injury will be big news once it gets out," she started to hand over the music choice sheet over but then decided to just drop it in front of him.

He groaned as he said, "I don't feel like going to a stupid business party. At least not while I'm still hurt like this. Any other time and I'd be more than happy to flirt around to get some."

A glare was all that came from Hinata. Sasuke knew that Hinata didn't approve of his women-nizing or his escapades with some of the men either but that was only because she wanted him to settle down. Or something like that. That was one of the few time he would tune her out.

"Fine, let me look at the guest list, at least, I have more fun with that than with looking over the music," he said and Hinata complied.

There was a brief silence for a few minutes with each one looking over their individual papers.

"Fuck."

"What is there something wrong with the guest list?" asked Hinata.

"No, not really, it's just that that Uzumaki person will be there. I bet he'll be all smug about being the first one to have been able to take the Black Ninja's picture."

"You can't know that until you meet him."

"Whatever."

(Scene Change)

"Achoo!"

"Oh, bless you Naruto. Someone must be talking about you," said Sakura.

They were all currently sitting in Kiba's hospital room. He was still the only one that wasn't released yet, but he had regained consciousness whish was good.

"I hope it's nothing bad. The last thing I need is for someone one to be saying bad things about me." He said. "Sorry I haven't been able to visit as much for the last couple days Kiba, but the case has got me pretty busy."

"Its okay man," said Kiba. He had a loopy sort of grin on his face but everyone figured it was because he was probably so hyped up on the pain meds that he deserves not to be made fun of. At least for now.

"How is the case going anyway, Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well I went over to the other two companies that were robbed to see what got stolen and everything, but I haven't been able to make much head way," he shrugged. He wasn't saying the whole truth, and he knew that the rest of his friends knew this too. But they also knew that some things he just couldn't tell them.

So far he was able to gather that each company specializes in their own thing. Like Kuromi Tech have their own inventors to make new advancements in technology. Then there was the Silver Games Industry that developed video games, just the games though not the consoles, and finally there was Hard Where Incorporated, they developed knew computers.

The more he thought about it the less it made sense. KT had the Hollow-V, SG Industries, had a lame program stolen that they wouldn't have noticed gone if it weren't for the "Suicides", and finally HW Inc, had the prototype for a monitor stolen. None of it seemed to go together at all, yet it was obvious that the same people stole all these items.

"Hello, earth to Naruto. Naruto are you there?" it was Ino that called out to him.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked.

"Boy this case sure has got you all worked up doesn't it" asked Shika.

"Heh, sorry guys. I guess it does. It's just that this one really has me stomped and I can't get a lead until they strike again. But I can't just sit back and wait for something like that to happen now can I?" he was about to continue to rumble on when a giggle from the occupant on the bed interrupted then.

"Heh heh, Naruto you look sooo funny right now"

They all stared at Kiba for a second and then everyone burst out into laughter.

"Boy Kiba really knows how to ruin a serious moment," said Sakura. "But anyways Naruto, we got to get going."

"We do?"

"Yes dummy. Remember that Tsunade-sama wanted me to take you out to get a new tux for the formal party we're attending at Uchiha Corp. tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Heh I guess with everything that's been going on I forgot," he shrugged.

"We thought you might that's why Tsunade-sama asked me to remember for you. Now we got to get going if we want to have enough time so that they could fit you," she urged.

They said there good-byes and left.

(End of Chapter)

**Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Blu rubi needs reviews. REVIEW REVIEW.**


	12. The Party

Chapter 12: The Party

The place was decorated very tastefully. Though a little darkly but in a way that it didn't seem like that. The room it's self was very large and the ceiling was quite high. It must have cost someone a bit of money to higher people too put up streamers from chandelier to chandelier. The color theme was done in red, blue, purple and black. On both sides of the room you had some party refreshments and an open bar on one end of the room opposite from where you come in. On the other side from where you came in was a grand stair case. Two sets of stairs on either side that merged into one that reached the floor. The music was also done nicely. The DJ would switch form something people could dance to, to something that was more traditional for business things.

For a fund-raising business party it wasn't all that bad. The only thing that indicated that this was indeed a business thing and not something else was that everyone attending was from some kind of company and were all dressed accordingly, which was in formal wear.

So now here we are and here is where we find Naruto actually having a good time and enjoying himself. The only thing that would make this an excellent day would be if he didn't have to work. But that was okay too because he liked to talk to people and get new friends.

"How's it going over here?" asked Sakura. She was wearing a nice pink and emerald dress that complimented her nicely.

"I think I've got enough pictures to keep Granny-Tsunade happy," he replied. Naruto was wearing a form fitting black suit with a crisp white button up dress shirt and no tie. Somehow he was able to talk Sakura out of getting tux. Bow-ties were not his thing. "The only person that I think I'm missing is the big bad CEO himself."

"Yeah, I herd that he was hurt or something," said Sakura as she looked around as if expecting him to come out of no where.

"Really, I didn't here that. How did he get hurt?"

"No one really knows. I don't think that they even know what part of his body is hurt."

"For all anyone knows it could be his dick for womanizing so much," muttered the blond.

"What did you say?" asked Sakura distractedly.

"Oh, nothing," replied Naruto with a smile. Being raised by someone like Tsunade he was told to always respect women. So whenever a womanizing guy comes around he couldn't help the automatic dislike.

"Good 'cause I think he just walked in.

And sure enough as Naruto looked over to the entrance there he was, Uchiha Corp's CEO Sasuke Uchiha. The man was wearing a black tux with a blue tint to it that matched the color of his hair. He was walking down the stairs with a red head in a, of course, red dress.

"Can you get a good shot from here?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but you know grams she might still want a couple from up close and in person."

"Well good luck fighting your way through the other reporters, not to mention the fan-girls."

"What about you? I thought grams wanted you to get an exclusive on this guy."

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm going to wait until he's had a few drinks before I try my approach," she said smugly as she turned and walked of.

Naruto frowned; he didn't know what it was about this guy that made him think like he knew him from some where. He looked closer with his camera to get a better look at the guy. From where he was standing he could see that his hands were wrapped up.

"Hmm," _'I wonder how a guy that works in an office all day manages to get his hands so badly hurt,'_ he thought. _'Mr. Uchiha what are you hiding? Let's find out shall we?'_

He went up to where the crowd had gathered around the young CEO.

'_For now let's listen in,'_ he thought.

The crowed was a mixture of fans, reporters and business associates. Naruto decided to stay at a bit of a distance somewhere to the left of the Uchiha. He was a bit covered by the crowd but he was able to get good shots of the guy form his point.

"Mr. Uchiha, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to your hands?" asked one of the reporters across form Naruto.

There was a bit of a twitch to his face that the blond was able to catch. And form the looks of it; it seemed as if he wasn't looking forward to that question.

"I don't mind at all," he said turning to the reporter. "Actually it is a very interesting story. I was rock climbing with a friend and a snake sort of jumped out at us. So in order to avoid a terrible outcome I was able to make him hold on to my back and I grabbed the nearest ledge that I could. Unfortunately my gloves gave out on me and well, you can imagine the rest."

There was something very familiar about that voice _and _that story. But it couldn't be. _'Could it?'_ The way that his facial expression displayed little emotion showed that there was more to that story than he let on.

But it just couldn't be. There was no way that some smug womanizing CEO could be the city's hero. Then again this guy and the Black Ninja did seem to have very similar characteristics. Uchiha donates to a lot of charities and even if BN is a bastard he still saves people.

"There is no way" he whispered to himself.

"Hey aren't you Naruto Uzumaki?" asked someone from his left, and rather loudly too.

'_Oh shit,'_ he groaned in his head. _'That's just what I need.'_ Thinking quickly he turned away from the CEO toward the crowed that was now starting to surround him.

Sasuke turned to where everyone's attention was now going. And sure enough they were surrounding a blond guy with a camera.

'_So this is the infamous Uzumaki that everyone seems to be so fond about,' _he thought rather bitterly.

"Didn't he get kidnapped by that snake freak a couple of days ago?" asked Jessica, his date.

"What?" he asked. No that wasn't…was it? He knew that 'Nick Parish' wasn't his real name but… then it occurred that in all that time he never once thought about checking what 'Nick's' real name was through the reports of the day of the incident. Then again during that time he had still thought that 'Nick' was still his real name. And then it came to him. He saw as Uzumaki turned around to face him. Their eyes met for just a second but that was all it took to put all the pieces together. He thought back to there first conversation.

"'_Cause I don't like the paparazzi especially that Uzumaki guy."_

He remembered when he said that. It all made sense now. That was why he had lied about his name. A slow smirk graced his features.

'_He probably thought that I was going to hurt him or something. Come to think about it I probably would have, though that still doesn't change the fact that that little jerk lied to me. But I doubt that he knows who _I _am, maybe I could mess with him a bit. Get a little payback for that lie.'_

Naruto was getting frustrated. Now he knew what it felt like to be on the other end and boy was it no fun at all. How do celebrities do it?

"Okay people, that's enough. I really don't want to talk about myself. Besides today is about raising money for the children," he hoped that was said with enthusiasm, but even to his ears it was a bit fake. He turned around to make his escape but found a strong chest in his way instead. When he looked up to see who it was he found himself staring into hauntingly familiar dark eyes.

"Leaving so soon?" asked the Uchiha.

"Actually I was just going over there to get myself a drink," said the blond stepping back a little. Damn he hated being so short.

"I'll walk with you," he gestured to the bar and for Naruto to fallow.

"What about your date?"

"She'll understand. Shall we?"

"Why are you so intent on walking with me?

"Are you always so suspicious of a good jester?"

"Only when they come from people who have way more interesting things to do," he replied, but relented all the same.

"I find myself interested in you Mr. Uzumaki,"_ 'Very interested,' _he thought.

"Oh?" _'Oh no, he knows it's me. Well duh of course he knows it's me. And that pretty much confirms my suspicion that he really _is_ the Black Ninja. Then again I don't think he realizes that I know who he really is. Man Naruto how do you keep getting yourself into these things?'_ "Well what makes me so interesting to someone like you?" he asked.

They had reached the bar now. But neither had made a move in order to sit down just yet. Seeing the CEO himself at his bar the bartender made his was over to them, leaving his current customers to one of the servers.

"What can I get for you gentle men?" he said.

"Two dry martinis" said Sasuke. He was so used to ordering for his dates.

"Actually I'm not allowed to drink right now" said the blond. He held up his camera. "On duty, sorry, But I will take a coke please," he directed to the bartender.

The worker nodded and left to get the drinks. Mean while Sasuke was mentally kicking himself for automatically assuming his current company wanted to drink.

"So what made you get into the whole Photo journalism thing?" he asked.

"Actually I didn't really have anything else going for me. My grandmother owns the newspaper The Black City Post. Since she practically raised me she gave me a job as her assistant. Some time past and eventually I found I had a sort of knack for taking pictures." He shrugged taking a pause as the bartender came back with their drinks. He took a sip and continued with the short version of the story. "So I talked to Granny-Tsunade, took some photo classes and well the rest is history." He took another pause and another sip of his coke. "So how about you? How did you get to being a CEO?" asked the blond.

Right now he really didn't want to talk about himself. He knew that if he said too much he might let something of his other life slip, and in front of the 'Black Ninja' that wasn't something that he was going to let happen. At least not until he was 100% sure that this was _the_ Black Ninja.

"I was always good at taking things apart and then putting them back together again and making them better. So I decided to make a business of it. So now here I am," this time it was he who took a pause in order to take a sip of his drink. He shrugged as he continued, "The CEO of my own company making millions of dollars for little to no work."

It seemed like one of the most awkward conversations that either of them has ever had. They each new that the other was keeping something from them, they new that they each might know who the other was, and they both were omitting things from their stories that only those really close to them would know. Once you really thought about it, from an outsider's point of view, this was rather funny. They were dancing around each other, in a metaphorical sense.

"That actually sounds rather boring if you ask me. How do you keep your self from the boredom? Oh wait you go of rock climbing and saving your friends from evil _snakes_," he said emphasizing the word snakes.

'_So he _does_ know. No wonder he didn't want to let me escort him. He knew that if I knew about him that I was going to make it difficult for him.'_

"You're smarter than you look."

Looking at the face of the young blond was just like reading a book. His facial features were telling him just what he was thinking. First was a bit of confusion, then came the suspicion, and finally came the realization of the meaning behind his words. Wow he really is smart.

"Okay so now that we've established that we each know who the other really is…"

Their was a pregnant pause.

"I'm gonna go over to find my colleague some where over there ok, ok."

The blond made to get away but was pulled through one of the doors that led to the garden.

"Yah!" was the only sound that came from him before he found himself in front of those dark eyes once again.

"Okay, why don't we cut the crap. You know who I am and you also know that I know who you are Mr. Uzumaki. Or do you still want me to call you 'Nick'?" he said it all in a soft voice just incase anyone might be listening in. But with his super hearing he knew that their was no one around.

Naruto was stunned for about a half second before his quick mind caught up with him. Didn't he just leave him at the bar? He had thought that with so many people around that he wouldn't use his powers, but guesses say he was wrong.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"Now you tell me why you decided that it was okay to give the Black Ninja a fake name and you can start telling me a few things I would like to know about you."

"First of all the reason that I didn't say who I was, was because _you_ said that you _hated_ me."

"I did not-"

"_Yes_, you did."

"Ok so maybe I did." He shrugged. "But that doesn't mean that I would have-" he stopped as he saw the raised eyebrow. _Damn he really is smart._

Sigh. "Wanna take a walk?" asked the brunet.

The shorter male shrugged and started of onto the garden path knowing that the other will follow. He really wasn't all that sure of what was going to happen next. He knew that if the Black Ninja was mad at him then there was no telling what he could do to him. On the other hand if he wasn't all that mad then…then what?

"I guess we should formally introduce ourselves," said the younger male. "Naruto Uzumaki, photographer for the Black City Post." He held out his hand to the brunet that was now walking beside him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha Corp. and secret crime fighter under the name of the Black Ninja."

They shook hands at that.

"So how did you come up with the name the Black Ninja?"

"The first person I saved was this 10 year old kid. He sort of gave me the name. Pretty good considering that he was nearly run over by a sixteen-wheeler."

"I bet that was fun. So then your okay with me knowing who you are?"

"Well I don't see a point in hiding it now. If you were going to tell my secret to the world you probably would've threatened me by now."

"Yeah you're probably right. And your secret is safe with me."

"I know," and he did.

This looked to be the beginning of something really good.

(End of Chapter)

**Blu rubi does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Blu rubi only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Blu rubi needs reviews. REVIEW REVIEW.**


	13. The Dead Who

Chapter 13: The Dead Who

_**Charity at Uchiha Corp. a Big Success!**_

_**"I think that was the most fun I had at a business fund raiser!" "The décor was beautiful and very tastefully done." "It was awesome!"**_

_**These are just some of the great comments that were given at the charity event yesterday evening. It is safe to say that the fund-raiser for the Homeless Kids foundation was indeed a huge success. And although the party was phenomenal nothing took the attention more than the CEO who hosted it himself.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha came down the steps and into his own party like a king. And I was fortunate enough to get an exclusive with the young and successful bachelor himself. (Story continued on page 3.)**_

"Looking for a certain someone on a certain paper Sasuke?" asked the all too smug Hinata Hyuga.

"No!" replied Sasuke a little too quickly. He put down the paper to go back to looking through some files on his desk.

"Right." She walked up to his desk to look over his work. "What is this? I don't remember giving you any work earlier."

"It's just some stuff that Naruto let me barrow."

The confused look on his best friends face asked her question before she even said it.

"When we were talking the other night…"

(Flash Back)

"This is kind of weird" said the blond as they kept walking down the garden path.

"What is?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I knew that I would eventually figure out who you really were but I never thought that it would be this fast. And that story! You think you could have been just a _little_ more obvious."

He shrugged as he replied, "I didn't know that I'd be retelling the story to someone that was already there."

"Yeah and y'know considering that I'm a pretty good detective myself-"

"You're a detective?"

"Oops" Naruto said and stopped walking to look at the brunet walking beside him.

"You didn't mention that before?"

"Well that's because all the times we've really met were under some really bad circumstances."

"No not all the times, but if that's your excuse then why don't you tell me about it now. We've got the time."

Naruto thought about it for a second. There were a lot of pros and cons to consider. And there were a few things that Sasuke's alter ego BN might be able to answer for him.

Finally he responded.

"Tell you what. I will tell you anything that you want to know about me…if you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" he asked.

(Pause flash back)

"Oh so that's why I saw you giving Ms. Haruno an exclusive interview last night. You were doing it as a favor for him. And here I thought that you said that you wouldn't ever do something like that. Not even if I asked," said Hinata.

"Yeah well this was different. Anyway let me continue would ya," he huffed.

"Alright, alright go on."

(Flash back continued)

"Thank you so very much for letting me have this interview with you Mr. Uchiha. I appreciate it very much."

'_Oh man, this chick's gonna drive me crazy. Naruto better be prepared to answer _all_ of my questions.' _He thought, Sakura's voice in the background going on and on about some of the things that she wanted to know about…

---

"Alright I did the interview now you owe me some answers," said Sasuke as he came up from behind Naruto. The blond had been taking some pictures of some of the other more late guests and of the entire place itself.

"Jeez, do you always have to sneak up on people like that? I feel like my heart is about to explode," he exclaimed. "And besides that I didn't think that Sakura would be done with the interview so quickly," he said as he took a look at his watch.

Rolling his eyes the brunet grabbed the younger ones left arm to drag him back out to the gardens, where it was less likely to be over herd, while avoiding the question. He didn't need to let him know that he cut the interview a little short. After walking a certain distance from the building he finally slowed down to a stop.

"Okay fine what exactly would you like to know?" asked Naruto as he sat down on the stone bench on the side of the garden path.

"First I need to know what you meant when you let slip that you're a detective."

Naruto let out a small sigh, "Look," he said, "what I am about to tell you is _top secret_! Emphasis on _secret_. So since I'm keeping your secret it's only fair that you keep mine."

"Just tell me already, will ya."

"Well it all started when I started to working for my grandmother Tsunade. Her brother or my great uncle Jiraiya is the captain for the BCPD. So the day right before they release any information to the press about some of the more stunning cases he would do granny Tsunade the favor of giving her the first inside scoop, sort to speak.

"Then, you see, the case that they were currently working on was a real tough one. But I sort of started snooping around and found out some stuff that helped them crack the case. And ever since I've been helping the BCPD with some of their more tougher cases; and on occasion I've also helped out the FBI and the CIA. But that's not important.'

"Its not?" said the impressed hero, who was promptly ignored as the blond continued his story.

"You see lately I have been working on this case that's…"

"That's what?!"

"Weirder than anything I've dealt with before. And believe me I've dealt with some pretty weird shit."

"Weird like how?"

"Hmm, if I had to categorize it, it would be like your kind of weird."

"You think that a Phenomenal Rule is behind it?" asked Sasuke. He was getting a sinking feeling about this.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why do you 'guys' call yourselves that?"

With a huff, "geese you change topics faster than that pink-haired friend of yours.-"

"HAY! I-"

"_Look_ I'll answer all of your questions after you've answered mine."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that, "yes, alright, to answer your question I know that a 'Phenomenal Rule' is behind the robberies."

"You know? What makes you so sure?"

"…"

"Well?" he was beginning to lose his patients with him.

"I really shouldn't be talking about this out in the open."

Sasuke was about to retort but was stopped before he could.

"Look, I'm going to give you copies of what I can of this case to you. But you have to make sure that nobody else can get their hands on this. It's extremely important. If anyone finds out that I'm just giving away information like this that it could be really bad." _Mostly for me if Jiraiya knew._ "Okay?"

"Alright, no one…" he trailed of like as if he wanted to say more but wasn't sure how to.

Rolling his eyes Naruto says, "You can tell your BF _but_ only if she's trust worthy."

"How did-"

"Your body language says it all," replied the blond as he started to walk away.

"You know that's starting to get annoying," he muttered but he knew that Naruto herd him anyway.

(End Flash Back)

"So as soon as the party was over we went back to his place to get copies of what he had on the case."

"And that was why you let Jessica take the limo home," said Hinata, as an after thought.

"Who?" he looked up generally confused about that. "Oh yeah my date."

"I know that you're a hero and everything…but you seem so much more interested in this case than anything else. What's up?" asked a concerned Hinata.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I think Itachi might be involved somehow." He knew that he sounded a bit crazy, but it was just this weird feeling that he got that just made him KNOW that somehow his elder brother is involved.

"B-but I th-thought you said you brother was…d-d-dead," she said that last part in a whisper, as if afraid that something bad might happen of she said it too loud.

"I know."

(End of Chapter)

**Tensai Fox does not own anything affiliated with Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Tensai Fox only owns the plot of the story and anything affiliated with Black City. She is not making any money with this story. It is a simple fan fiction, for fun only. Tensai Fox needs reviews. REVIEW REVIEW. P.S. formally known as blu rubi. **


End file.
